


When We Stand Together

by phasha18



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Oliver and Thea aren't the only members of the Queen family. When Oliver disappeared the only person that Thea had to look up to was their sister Thalia. Thea calls on Thalia when her brother returns. Everyone in the Queen family has secrets of their own.





	1. Reason to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on another site, so it may be familiar to some – it has since been edited as I felt parts were missing and needed to be told. It is also AU to a certain extent in that it follows the story-lines but doesn't at the same time.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the character from Arrow, The Flash, Constantine etc. They belong to the people who created them. I do however own Thalia Queen, Jackson, Joshua, Alex and Thalia's son._  
****

**When We Stand Together**

 

**Chapter 01: Reason to Stay**

  
Starling City, 2012,Thea Queen ran down the stairs of the home that she lived in with her mother and step-father, since her older sister had moved out of home, her father had died and her brother was presumed dead. She was considerably excited upon seeing Oliver walk through the door. Almost as soon as she had ran down the stairs and into his arms; she was running back up the stairs to call their sister. Oliver followed Thea up the stairs and stopped short of Thea's bedroom and listened to what his younger sibling was doing. Thea and Thalia had kept in contact even though their mother had forbid it.

“Hey Lia, you have to come home now,” Thea said, this confused Oliver, he was wondering why he hadn't seen their older sister. “You don't understand, Ollie...he's back,”

'Thea? You're not messing with me are you?' Thalia questioned, sitting down on her couch and turning her laptop on.

“I'm not, mom brought him home just now,” Thea said quietly as she realised that Oliver had followed her up the stairs. “Ollie, I know you're there,” Thea opened her bedroom door, and pulled her older brother in closing the door behind them.

'Thea, put him on I want to hear his voice,' Thalia spoke quietly as footage from Oliver's return flooded her laptop screen. 'Please?' Thalia watched the images of Oliver, and had a feeling that she had seen him, and realised that her partner had been telling the truth al those months ago.

Thea tried to hand her phone to Oliver but he just brushed it off. Thea and Thalia both sighed, Thalia muttering that Thea should put her on speaker, the younger Queen doing just that, putting here sister on speaker so that Thalia could go off at him. Oliver looked at Thea's phone wanting to ignore it completely but not being able to.

'Ollie, believe it or not you're not alone,' Thalia said, she didn't know how else to get her baby brother to talk to her.

“Thalia, you can't tell him over the phone – mom will hear!” Thea hissed, she didn't want their mother hearing her. “Ollie talk to her, please,”

Oliver reluctantly took the phone from Thea who had taken it off speaker as she handed it to him. There were some things that their mother had neglected to tell Oliver and Thea when they were children about their sister. Thea had only found out after over-hearing Thalia arguing with their mother.

“You don't know anything Thalia,” Oliver was adamant that his sister couldn't know what he was going through.

'Don't pull that bullshit on me Oliver Jonas Queen, you're the one that doesn't know anything,' Thalia hissed at him, pausing before she continued. 'I'll be home soon, and then we'll talk properly,'

“You don't know any of what I'm going through, you can't possibly know,” Oliver told her as he stared at Thea who shrugged, Thea was good at keeping things to herself she'd had practice, for a rebellious teenager.

'Have you ever thought that you might possibly be the one that doesn't know anything,' Thalia took a deep breath before she continued. 'Didn't you ever think there was something missing for your memory when we were children, teenagers?'

“What are you talking about?” Oliver muttered, as he could hear Thalia typing on the other end of the phone. “Thea, what's she talking about?”

“She told you that she'll talk when she's home,” Thea sighed, she wasn't sure that she should have gotten hold of Thalia.

'Give the phone back to Thea, I have things to clean up here and then I'll be back,' Thalia told him, Thea could hear what Thalia was telling him so she quickly took her phone back. 'Hey, kiddo, I'll be home in the next few days. I have a couple of things that I need to clean up here first,' Thalia and Thea hung up their respective phones while Oliver walked from Thea's room and headed towards his bedroom.

A week went past and Oliver continued to cause havoc for everyone around him while dressed as the Hood. Thalia arrived back in Star City, just in time to see her brother get in yet another fight, this time she stopped him – without warning. One night Oliver decided that he needed to go and get drunk and party – his idea of a party was starting a fight at Poison. Thalia had always had a habit of watching her brother and sister, one that hadn't ever died.

“Sorry, Ollie but this is for your own good,” Thalia sighed, knocking him out and being grabbed by John Diggle at the same time.

“Sorry, Miss but you'll have to come with me,” John said as Thea ran up to Thalia and wrapped her arms around her older sister.

“Thalia! How did you know Ollie would be here?” Thea asked hugging her tightly, Thalia reciprocated the hug.

“Hey T, who's the muscle?” Thalia asked, motioning to John as the older man bent down and helped Oliver up. “I'm Thalia Queen, and I'm betting that my mother never told you she had three children,” It seemed like she was ignoring Thea's question, but she wasn't she was just waiting for it to click.

“This is John Diggle, he's Ollie's bodyguard,” Thea told her, her arms not moving from around her sister. “Nevermind, same way you always knew when I a kid,” Thea mumbled looking to Thalia and then at John and Oliver.

“He's going to have a lovely black eye later,” Thalia grinned, pausing before she told them that they should probably go home to which John and Thea agreed. “Thea, please tell me you haven't been getting drunk and disorderly,”

“Can't tell you that...” Thea trailed off knowing that she had disappointed her big sister.

“T, you promised me last time I found you like this,” Thalia sighed, as they all made their way out of the club.

Thalia, Thea and John loaded Oliver into the back of the car town-car, where Thalia told their driver to head to a house that their mother didn't know about. The only people who knew the house existed where Thalia and Thea. Thalia had purchased the house without her family knowing about it and had shown Thea the day she turned fifteen. Thalia told John to put Oliver on the couch before she spoke again.

“Mr Diggle, could you give us a few minutes?” Thalia requested as Oliver came too moving to sit up and stopping as his head started throbbing. “Please?”

“Thalia what the hell did you do to me?” Oliver questioned, before he found Thalia's arms wrapped around him.

“I may have knocked you unconscious...Look Ollie there are things that you don't know about what happened...” Thalia bit her lip as she spoke and looked between both Oliver and Thea.

“Don't Ollie me, what happened when?” Oliver questioned, now it was his turn to look between his sisters when he saw the look that they had shared.

“You blocked it out, Ollie and mom refused to talk about it,” Thalia paused running a hand through her hair before she continued talking. “Do you have any idea why she refused? She wanted it to go away, she wanted the fact that her daughter was abducted, tortured and held hostage for two years...”

“You were what?” Oliver questioned, he was beginning to think that his sister was lying to him.

“Abducted, tortured and held hostage Oliver, that's why I was gone for two years when I was fifteen and you didn't see me until I was seventeen...” Thalia took a deep breath before she continued, with Oliver now staring at her with an almost vacant look. “Do you know what got me through all of that? You and Thea. Ollie I let Thea in because she heard mom and I arguing in the kitchen after you were thought to be dead,”

Thea made a coughing sound as John stuck his head around the corner of the door frame. Oliver shook his head looking at the older man as he did so. Thea had seen some of Thalia's scars and some of Oliver's, but she hadn't seen all of them and didn't think she ever would.

“Hey T, call mom and tell her that you and Ollie aren't coming home tonight,” Thalia said, knowing that the seventeen year old would be able to come up with something to throw their mother off.

“Lia, but I never get to hear all the good stuff!” Thea exclaimed, and then huffed out into the kitchen to make the phone call.

“Thea tells me that you're not letting anyone in, I know how hard it is,” Thalia told him, taking off her jacket to reveal a star shaped scar on one shoulder, and larger scar that spanned the length of her torso. “I told you, you're not alone Ollie and never will be,”

“Where did that come from?” Oliver questioned, reaching out to touch the scar that he could see on her shoulder.

“That one is from being shot point-blank in the first month of being abducted, and this one across my back they used a sharp knife and slashed my back,” Thalia took a deep breath she couldn't work out how to tell him what they were after. “Ollie I was fifteen, I barely survived and you know what I still don't know what they wanted...I gave them enough bull shit to keep myself alive,”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Oliver questioned, they had always been close, him, Thalia and Thea.

“Ollie, I wanted to, trust me I really did. But mom made me swear that I wouldn't say anything,” Thalia told him, before pulling his shirt from his shoulder. “Now your turn tell me how you got these,”

“One step at a time Lia,” Oliver pulled away from her and pulled his shirt back covering the scars.

“Oliver, I've told you two of my scars, they're the same two that I told Thea about...there are so many more that you don't know. So now tell me that its not time, I know you have nightmares and guess what so do I,” Thalia sighed, she knew that she could some how get through to her brother she just wasn't entirely sure.

“Lia, don't pretend you know anything about me, you weren't the one that was alone for 5 years,” Oliver told her gruffly as he stared at his older sister.

“Mister Diggle, I would advise you stay out the room – Oliver isn't going anywhere tonight,” Thalia could sense that the older man was about to walk into the room that they were sitting in. “I know you heard what I said to Oliver,”

“Ma'am, I need to talk to your brother,” John insisted, but not moving from the other side of the door.

Thalia stood her ground and refused to let John in the room and refused to let Oliver leave her sight. He tried to leave out the window but found that Thalia wasn't kidding when she said that he wasn't going anywhere that night. Oliver grumbled he couldn't remember the last time someone kept this close an eye on him without him finding a way out.

“Ollie, this is my house, you won't be finding an easy way out,” Thalia said from the opposite side of the door as she pushed it open. “Take my hand and come with me, Thea's waiting for us in the living room. But first I need to show you something,” Thalia held her hand out for her younger brother who took it still wondering what he was doing there.

“Thalia, you may be the big sister in this situation but I don't need protecting,” Oliver told her, taking her hand at the same time before she guided him to a room that she wanted to show him.

“We all need protecting, even when we think we don't,” she told him, taking hold of her bedroom doors handle and pushing it open. “Tell me what's missing from the picture and then tell me that I wouldn't understand,” Thalia let go of his hand and let him look around.

“You have no bed in here, why?” Oliver questioned, as he surveyed the room before his eyes landed on a pillow and blanket beside the wall.

“You know why Oliver,” was all Thalia replied with putting her hand on Oliver's shoulder. “Now will you let me in?”

“My shoulder – is from an arrow,” was all Oliver said as he pulled Thalia's hand from his shoulder. “Lia, this one was from being...tortured...” Oliver trailed off he couldn't tell his sister that he knew what she went through. He showed her the multiple stab wounds on his stomach.

“Ollie, tortured? But how?” Thalia grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. “Look at me Oliver, what ever happened it wasn't your fault,” Oliver was silent, he didn't think that he would ever be able to tell her fully and she didn't think she could tell him the full story either.

Oliver and Thalia walked back to Thea and the three of them sat on the lounge, Thalia putting in a movie that she knew they hadn't watched in a long time. They needed some family bonding time and Thalia figured this was the only way for that to happen.

“Lia, tell me again about the scar on your shoulder?” Thea asked, resting her head on her sisters shoulder as Thalia rested her head on top of her head.

“That's from being shot point-blank, it went right through...they always had a doctor on hand which I thought was strange,” Thalia said glancing at Oliver as she spoke and then kissing the top of Thea's head. “T, how about another time, lets just watch the movie yeah?”

“Fine, but I never get all the good stuff,” Thea sighed, still resting her head on Thalia's shoulder as they both felt Oliver suddenly relax. “Ollie promise us you'll stay all night,” Thea glanced at Oliver and noticed that he was doing exactly what she was doing to Thalia.

“I can't,” was all Oliver muttered, closing his eyes for a split second before opening them to watch the movie.

After the movie was over, Thea was all but asleep on Thalia's shoulder and Oliver had moved slightly to be resting on the arm of the couch. Thalia smiled at both of her siblings, before nudging Thea and ushering her off to bed. Thea grumbled something before going to the bedroom that she and Thalia had set up for her.

“Come on Ollie, you're in my room tonight,” Thalia stood up, pulling her younger brother with her and dragging him towards her bedroom. “Pick somewhere and don't be surprised if you see me staring out the window in the middle of the night,”

Oliver took some of the pillows from the floor and moved towards the wall opposite to where Thalia had decided was her place to sleep. Thalia switched the light off, much to Oliver's surprise there was a small night-light on the floor near where he had chosen. Oliver slowly got up when he thought that Thalia was asleep and made for the door.

“Light sleeper remember Ollie, lie down and try and get some sleep,” Thalia didn't move from where she was lying with her eyes close facing the window. Oliver grumbled at her and reluctantly lay back down.

Midway through the night Thalia found herself sitting shaking staring out the window in the pitch black. Oliver found himself jolted awake, sweating and looking frantically around the room before his eyes landed on his sister's silhouette. Oliver crawled over to where Thalia was sitting and went to put his arms around her but found himself being pushed backwards.

“Thalia...” Oliver was quiet as he said her name, waiting to see if she would turn around.

“Oliver, why do bad things happen to good people?” Thalia didn't turn around she spoke, still shaking as she spoke in the dark.

“Lia...” Oliver crawled back over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling her into a hug. “Let me be the one to save you every once in a while,”

“Ollie,” Thalia rested her head on his shoulder as he started muttering about some of the things that had happened to him.


	2. Sometimes Love Just Isn't Enough

**Chapter 02: Sometimes Love Just Isn't Enough**  
Over the weeks Oliver and Thalia sat in silence Oliver occasionally rambling about what had happened to him in Lian Yu, something that he hadn't done to anyone. As no one knew where he had been in the last five years aside from Thalia and she had only found out because she had managed to coax it out of him. Their mother had wanted him to see a psychologist and psychiatrist – Thalia was against it. She told him to keep doing what he was doing, if he wanted to keep some what of his sanity.

“Thalia, what happened to you back then?” Oliver questioned, he wanted to know why his sister had old their baby sister and not him about what had happened.

“A lot, you were tortured over what five years? For a teenager, two years feels like five years,” Thalia answered, she wasn't prepared to tell him more not yet anyway. They had rambled to one another small details but so far nothing major had been revealed.

Months later around February 2013, and Oliver still hadn't told his family about who he was and what he did. Thalia had found as she knew there was something that her baby brother wasn't telling her. She wasn't happy with what he was doing, but she figured that it would give him piece of mind. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she was doing the same thing he was only in a different part of the world. Thalia would tell him one day, when they were both ready to hear it, being as stubborn as they were.

One afternoon several weeks later and Thalia received a phone call from Thea who was frantic as the boy that she had gone to see had been hurt saving her from a mugging. Thea didn't want to call Oliver, she thought that her sister would understand better. Thalia turned up at the hospital, and walked into the room that Thea and the boy that she liked was in. Thea hadn't told Thalia that the boy had also initially stolen her purse and that was how they had met.

“Lia, you came,” Thea smiled as her big sister walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her.

“T, I'll always come when you need me,” Thalia hugged Thea and then looked behind her and saw the boy that her little sister was seeing. “Hi Roy, Thea you may want to do a little distracting,” Thalia winked at her little sister who in turn went over to Roy and poked fun at him for being scared of needles before kissing him as he was given a shot.

“Thalia, how do you know Roy?” Thea questioned, not taking her eyes of Roy as he was stitched up.

“I helped him out a few times here in the hospital before I moved away,” Thalia told her, the first time Roy had been in the hospital was when she had first been found, he was only twelve at the time. “Told him that we all have secrets,” Thea wondered just how many secrets her sister had held from her.

“Have you seen Laurel since you've been home?” Thea asked as she and Thalia helped Roy leave from the hospital. He really wasn't in any shape to be leaving on his own.

“Haven't really had time. T, take care of Roy – he's a good kid sometimes,” Thalia smiled at her little sister as she spoke. “I have to go Thea, I'll be back soon. I promise but there's something I need to take care of first,” Thalia told her, as she pulled out her phone to check the messages that she had received while they were in the hospital. She was expecting an important one that she had yet to tell anyone about but had a sneaking suspicion that her brother knew but wasn't telling her.

“How long will you be gone for?” Thea questioned, as her and Thalia loaded Roy into the car. “Well, how long?” Thea stepped back from the car and turned around wrapping her arms tightly around Thalia as she spoke.

“A week at the most,” Thalia paused and looked at Roy who was completely silent. “Roy, let Thea take care of you. She has a heart of gold,”

“Don't be a stranger, please?” Roy muttered, looking at Thalia and then glancing at Thea to see if she had heard what he'd said.

Thea was too busy laughing at what her sister said about her to hear what Roy had said. She only had a heart of gold when it suited her, which was when she wanted something or her sister was in town. Thalia had one of her drivers take Roy and Thea to Roy's while she went to her home to pack the rest of her things that she would need for the time that she was away. As she was finishing putting the last of her things in her bag, Thalia heard a noise inside her house one that shouldn't have been there but she knew the foot steps.

“Ollie, it's no use sneaking up on me kid,” Thalia spun around quickly shutting her bag as she came face to face with Oliver. “Especially not in my own home,”

“Thalia, what have you got there?” Oliver questioned, walking up to his older sister and grabbing her arm, Thalia yanked her arm away from him surprising him. Oliver stumbled backwards lightly catching himself before he fell.

“I know your secret Oliver, you can't hide things from me forever,” Thalia told him, avoiding answering his question as she zipped the bag shut.

“You know my what?” Oliver was taken back, he didn't think that anyone would be able to figure out who he was.

“Ollie, I know that you're the Hood...don't try and deny that you're not,” Thalia smiled at him, she loved watching her younger brother squirm. “I told you Ollie, you don't have to do this alone. Come with me? I want to show you something,” Thalia grabbed his hand yet again, this time he pulled his hand back from her. Thalia sighed before she started on here way causing him to need to follow.

“I'm not the Hood, Thalia,” Oliver stated adamantly as he followed Thalia down the hallway past what looked like a security room and to the top of the basement stairs.

“Jackson, I'm taking Oliver to the lower level. Use the intercom if you need me,” Thalia told one of the men that was with her all the time. Oliver hadn't quite worked out why his sister had so many men with her constantly almost like he had John Diggle.

“Yes Ma'am,” the man replied without turning from the computer screen that he was looking at. Like Felicity, Jackson was Thalia's computer genius.

“Down here, we have no phone signal. Just the way that I like it,” Thalia grinned, opening the door and switching on a light at the top of the stair case lighting up the room.

As they neared the bottom of the stairs Thalia jumped from midway down the stairs grabbing onto a bar that seemed to be randomly positioned. Thalia stuck her tongue out at her baby brother and swung to another bar. And stayed swinging there for a few seconds watching to see what Oliver would do. Oliver watched his sister and then did what she was doing.

“Thalia, you did all this?” Oliver questioned as Thalia jumped down and landed beside a punching bag. It took Oliver a minute to register what ad just happened, and the room that they had passed. “What was that scar that I just saw?” Oliver had noticed another small scar on her side as her shirt had ridden up when she was swinging on the bars.

“A little bit, Ollie this is how I keep myself sane,” Thalia explained, before she saw that Oliver's eyes had landed on her rack of Japanese katana's. “Yes, I still use them – remember I'm the one that wanted to take martial arts lessons at the age of ten,” she paused thinking for a second before deciding whether or not she wanted to answer him. “The scar is a story for another time,”

"What was that guy doing up there in what was it a computer lab?" Oliver questioned almost mimicking her and swinging down and landing beside her.

"Close. It's security room, Jackson is my version of Felicity only," Thalia answered before grabbing one of the katana's and throwing it at Oliver. "I met him just after I left Starling City, he decided that I needed someone to keep an eye on me. Also I think it was more dad's doing than his own," pausing again Thalia thought of a way to get Oliver to reveal who he was to her. "If you're not the Hood, Ollie show me," Thalia smiled at him, she had seen him fight when he saved Laurel's father.

Thalia and Ollie started to spar, and that was what convinced her that he was who he said that he wasn't. She knew her brother well enough to tell when he was lying to her, and he knew better. Thalia studied Oliver's movements and jumped as he swung one of the katana's at her legs grabbing onto the bar above her head. She was the one who had been interested in all forms of martial arts since they were children. Oliver and Thea had been dragged to them but never interested.

'Miss Queen, you're wanted in Los Angeles,' Jackson's voice came over the intercom, interrupting Thalia and Oliver's sparing session.

“Los Angeles?” Oliver questioned, landing a hit on her side as Thalia let go of the bar.

“Yeah, I have to go. I've already told Thea that I'll be back at the end of the week,” Thalia smiled at him before noticing that Oliver's eyes had been looking around the room and landing on a bow and arrow. “Go for it, Ollie,” she didn't take her eyes off Oliver and the bow.

Oliver walked over to where the bow and arrows were sitting and noticed that they had no dust on them unlike some of the equipment that lived there. Oliver picked them up and saw that there was a pole at the far end of the basement that had holes in one section only. Raising the bow and arrow up to his eye line, not noticing that his sister had stopped midway up the stairs, Oliver released the arrow and it sailed straight into one of the pre-existing holes. Thalia smiled to herself and walked the rest of the way up the stairs but stopped short of the top again giving one of the stairs a little tap that released a small crossbow from a hidden pocket in the wall. Crouching down Thalia aimed the crossbow at the arrow Oliver had shot and released hers splitting the arrow down the middle.

“Thalia?” Oliver called, placing the bow back in its place before jogging up the stairs behind her. “How did you know? And how the hell did you just do that?”

“Ollie, just little things...and I may have had one of my boys follow you one night,” Thalia paused taking a deep breath before she continued. “You don't remember the summer I took up archery? Oh that's right you were too busy with Laurel,” Thalia smirked at him, it was the summer before things had gotten serious between them.

“You can't tell anyone who I am. Promise me that Thalia,” Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her from moving anywhere. “Lia,” Oliver said again, not moving his hand from her shoulder as she faced him.

“I promise kiddo, if you promise to keep mine. Now I have to go back to Los Angeles, and like I said I'll be back at the end of the week,” Thalia had business to do, and she had to see her son she hadn't seen him a couple of days except for the odd video call.


	3. Counting The Days

**Chapter 03: Counting The Days**

  
Eighteen months later and Thalia was going between living in Starling City and living in Los Angeles, most of her time in Starling City was spent making sure that Oliver stayed out of trouble. Thalia took it upon herself to make sure that Roy and Thea behaved themselves as well. Thea called Thalia one night worried about Roy, while Oliver called her that same night as he was worried about Laurel.

"Thalia, come home please. I know I only call you when I need you but I need you, we need you," Thea told Thalia once her older sister had picked up the phone. "My boyfriend... he isn't himself and I don't know what to do,"

'Speedy, calm down. I'm already mid-way home,' Thalia was answering her from the back of her of one of her SUV's. 'I'll be home by morning,' She had already planned on going home before the phone calls.

"Thalia, how far away are you?" Thea asked, sitting in the corner of her sister old bedroom. “How's Junior?”

'Around five hours away, T did you move into my old room?' Thalia questioned, motioning for her driver to go a little faster. 'He's good, my little weirdo is good,' Thalia smiled, and then heard a laugh from her driver and her sister at the same time.

"That's good, and maybe, why? What's in here?" Thea was curious now how did her sister know that she was in the bedroom.

'Go to the bookshelf, there's a book there that I think you might like,' Thalia laughed, listening as Thea stood up and walked over to the bookshelf. 'Did you find it?' Thea was staring at the bookshelf scanning her eyes over it to see what Thalia could possibly have hidden there.

"A book on the history of designers, and wait a minute this ones by you?" Thea grinned as she saw the book that her sister was talking about. "You left me a copy?"

'Yeah, its the first copy of the new book,' Thalia paused before she told Thea that she had another call coming in. 'I'll see you in the morning, I promise. I have to go now, I have another call on my other phone,'

Thea and Thalia hung up, with Thea taking the book and going back to the corner of her sister's room and sitting down readying herself to read the book. Thalia put one phone down and picked up her other phone, she'd given both Thea and Oliver the two numbers in case one line was busy and they wanted her. Thalia picked up her phone looking at the screen and seeing Oliver's name flashing at her.

"Ollie, what's up?" Thalia questioned, leaning her head back against the seat and closing her eyes.

'I don't know what to do, I'm worried about Laurel. She's not listening to me or her father,' Oliver told her trying to explain what was going on with Laurel without his sister getting to annoyed or angry at him.

"Oliver, I'm already half way home. Meet me at my place in the morning with Thea, Laurel and Roy?" Thalia replied, hoping that it would give her enough time to think about how to help both her siblings at the same time. "Does Roy know about you?"

'Only just,' was Oliver's reply, Thea and Laurel knew nothing about who he was and what he did. 'Does Thea know about you?' The truth was no one really knew about the two of them. Thea knew to a certain point about Thalia and had promised not to say a word.

Months later and Isabel Rochev believed that she had taken full control over Queen Consolidated, Thalia's own fortune was completely separate from the rest of the Queen money. Thalia had repurchased back Oliver's shares in the company and unbeknownst to Isabel part of hers. She walked into Queen consolidated and stood before Isabel with a smirk on her face.

"Security remove her," Isabel's security moved to remove Thalia from the boardroom.

"Give it a rest Ms Rochev, Queen Consolidated is back where it belongs," Thalia told her, motioning with her head for her boys to move in, Jackson, Alex and Joshua all did as they were told.

"You have no say in here," Isabel retorted, as Oliver walked in behind Thalia and took her hand.

"Actually she does. Isabel this is Thalia Queen, my sister," Oliver paused allowing Isabel to process what he had just said. "If you'll all take a look at the current share holders, you will see that Thalia is the majority holder," Oliver loved hearing those words come out of his mouth, but more importantly he loved seeing the look on Isabel's face.

A few days later and Thea had been kidnapped by Slade Wilson and then released turning up at the police station, the only person that she wanted to call was her sister. Quentin Lance had other ideas and called Moira and Oliver in as well, Thea stood leaning against the wall in one of the offices. Thea yelled at her siblings and her mother as they had lied to her about who her father was. She had just discovered that Malcolm Merlyn was her father and not Robert Queen.

"Thalia you don't understand how could you?" Thea questioned her older sister, Thea glared at her mother and brother before pushing past them.

"Thea, it doesn't change the fact that you are my baby sister! And I love you no matter what," Thalia called after Thea as she ran from the police station. "Ollie, mom. Stay here I'll talk to her," Thalia walked out after Thea and met up with her as she was walking past her car.

"Go away Thalia!" Thea wanted to scream at her sister but didn't, instead she turned around and looked at the ground as she felt her sisters hand on her should.

"Thea, I didn't know. Look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm lying," Thalia forced her to look her in the eyes as she spoke to her. "You and Ollie are the only ones that have ever been able to tell T,"

Thea looked her big sister in the eyes and suddenly found herself wrapping her arms around her tightly. Thalia pulled her little sister closer and rested her head on her shoulder. Thea and Thalia stood there for a few minutes before Thalia's driver motioned that they should get in the car.

"Thea, I'll never lie to you," Thalia whispered in her ear hugging her tighter than before.

"I know," Thea leant her head against Thalia's as Moira and Oliver walked out of the police station and were met by Diggle.

"Dig, take mom to her house. I'll get Jackson to text you the location of one of my apartments," Thalia told him, she was planning on taking Thea home with her.

"Lia, you can't order Dig around," Oliver stated, though Diggle had already agreed to do what the older Queen had told him.

"Sorry Ollie, but being the older sibling I kind of can, besides Diggle already agreed to it," Thalia stuck her tongue out and motioned for Thea to get in her car. 'Alex, did you have Jackson run the sweep like I asked?'

'I did, and he said that he found something unusual and sent it to Miss Smoak,' Alex replied, he and Jackson had remained in the house monitoring the computer and surveillance systems of two cities. 'Want me to encrypt a phone for Thea?'

'Yeah, encrypt it. I think my little sister will be leaving town one day in the future,' Thalia told him, causing Thea to look at her sometimes she wondered just what her sister knew about her. "Baby girl, I love you and you need to trust me," Thalia told her, as Jackson and Alex worked on encrypting a phone for Thea.

"Never leave again?" Thea questioned as Thalia nodded and wrapped an arm around her and pushed her into the car.

Joshua drove Thalia and Thea to her house and had her stay with Jackson in the security room so she could help him monitor what was going on. Thea knew the reason behind her sister leaving and returning so often was because she had become a vigilante. Thalia left Thea and went to meet Oliver, Diggle had done the complete opposite of what she had asked him to do. Oliver had managed to convince Diggle to take him back to Verdant, Thalia knew exactly where he was and went straight down the stairs.

"Miss Smoak, did you get Jackson's email?" Thalia questioned, walking over to the younger girl as she sat hunched over her computer. "Don't tell Ollie about it just yet," Thalia whispered in her ear, Felicity nodded though she hated not telling Oliver things.

"What are you two talking about?" Oliver was curious as to what they were discussing, even if Felicity wasn't entirely sure of it either.

"Nothing Ollie. Ollie give Thea time to trust you and mom again, she loves you but she also hates you at the same time...and I know exactly what that's like," Thalia paused for a second before she turned to Diggle. “Oh and Dig, next time I ask you to do something do it, I don't care that you're Oliver's friend and body-guard. Just remember one thing that a Queen always knows where her young siblings are,”

“Yes Ma'Am,”

Five months later in April of 2014 and Oliver was mad at Thalia as she had missed their mothers funeral, and Thea had left the city and was who knows where. Thalia met with Laurel and Sara one day for lunch, Sara knew more of what Thalia's secret was then what Oliver knew, Thea knew most of what her sister kept from Oliver. Thalia had talked with Ray Palmer and asked him to take control of Queen Consolidated, even though it would put Oliver out of a job and he would hate her for it.

"How long are you back for this time?" Sara asked, hugging the older girl tightly and then letting her own sister hug her.

"As long as I can, until either I get called away or I feel the need to write another book," Thalia answered as Laurel wrapped her arms around her. "I've missed you two ladies,"

"How many books is that now?" Laurel questioned, she had read most of them and was interested in knowing what happening next.

"Six, and I haven't decided on the next one yet – well I have but I haven't at the same time," Thalia paused pulling out her phone to see if Thea had decided on answering her. "Is it wrong that I'm giving Ollie access to my account?"

"You're giving him control of your account?" Sara was slightly confused over what Thalia was doing. "You know he'll go through it quickly,” Sara knew all about Olivers love of wasting money on trivial and not so trivial things.

"Partial, only enough to survive," Thalia stuck her tongue out at them and glanced at her phone as she saw the screen flash. "I have to take this,"

'Thalia, Ollie keeps calling me and I can't get him to stop,' Thea sounded desperate on the other end of the line though Thalia could tell something was up.

"I'll talk to him, how is everything going?" Thalia needed to know that Malcolm Merlyn was taking good care of her little sister.

'I'm learning more,' Thea looked at Malcolm as she spoke, he knew about Thalia.

"Put him on," Thalia stood up and walked away from the table and towards one of the windows of the restaurant as Thea handed the phone to Malcolm. "If you hurt my kid sister, there will be hell to pay Malcolm," Thalia hissed into the phone, she wasn't someone that should be messed with when it came to family.

'Threatening me Thalia? What's that going to get you?' Malcolm questioned, forgetting about the older Queen's history and that she still had some connections.

"Remember who you're dealing with, you teach my sister and I won't kill you," Thalia took a deep breath before she continued to speak. "You know why he let me leave? His son, the father of his grandchild was killed and he didn't want his grandchild growing up without both parents," Thalia told him quietly he had to have known that. "Keeping you secret is against everything that I believe,"

'Your sister is learning,' Malcolm answered before hanging up leaving Thea wanting to talk to her sister more.

Thalia contacted Oliver it was time that she told him where Thea was and about the family that he didn't know about. Oliver and Thalia met at her house in the basement, the best place for her to tell Oliver about the part of her life that he didn't know about. Thalia was waiting for him on the floor of the basement, meditating to keep herself calm.

"Ollie, we need to talk," Thalia motioned for him to sit on the floor with her, watching his every move as he walked towards her.

"Lia? What about?" Oliver sat on the floor opposite her cross legged looking at his sister as he ran a hand over his face unsure of what was about to transpire.

"Ollie...you have a nephew, he's seven years old," Thalia took a deep breath pausing before she continued. "He's with my partner in Los Angeles. I can't have him here not till we know it's safe, Ollie you have to understand this," Thalia was starting to second guess herself but continued anyway she had to.

"I have a nephew and you didn't tell me?" Oliver was slightly furious at what Thalia was telling him. How could she have kept that from him?

"If his grandfather ever finds him, Oliver his grandfather will take him from me he said as much the day that I left," Thalia didn't know how to tell Oliver that her son's grandfather was Ra's Al Ghul. She was scared of him, but not when she was with Nyssa and Sara.

"Are you scared of him?" Oliver questioned, taking a deep breath as he looked Thalia in the eyes and saw the smallest amount of fear in them. He knew that it was possibly the hardest thing that she had to admit to herself and to anyone.

"Ollie, you would be too if you knew who he was," Thalia hated admitting when she was scared of something. "Promise me that you will stay away when I tell you who he is," Thalia started Oliver in the eyes as he looked at her, Oliver took Thalia's hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

"Thalia I can't promise you anything," Oliver took a deep breath as he listened to what Thalia was tell him. "Does Thea know you have a son?" Thea had known for a long time that she was an aunt.

"She does," Thalia didn't want to tell Oliver who was her son's father or grandfather were. "His father is dead, he was murdered before he was born,"

"I'm sorry Thalia...Who is his grandfather?" Oliver questioned, watching as Thalia stood up and headed straight for her bow and arrows. He knew he had hit a nerve by asking that very question, the one that she didn't want to answer.

"His grandfather is Ra's Al Ghul...Leader of the League of Assassins...Oliver they recruited me into the League after I left Starling around 2003/2004, when his son died I begged to be let go from the league. Nyssa told them that she couldn't bare to see another family member die, they allowed me to leave," Thalia rambled, she couldn't believe that she was actually telling her baby brother about her child's father. As she was talking she was firing arrows one after the other. "Ollie please don't," Thalia turned around and aimed her arrow at Oliver.

"Thalia, how could you?" Oliver stood up and walked over to Thalia grabbing hold of the arrow and pulling both it and the bow down at the same time. “Why didn't you tell me sooner?” Oliver pulled Thalia into his arms and hugged her as she dropped the arrow and bow.

"Oliver, I love you and Thea. You have to know that, his son saw me at the hospital after one my appointments and followed me to one of my martial arts lessons,"

Oliver and Thalia talked a little more before proceeding to spar one another. Now that Oliver knew about Thalia, he understood how she was able to do what she did. As they fought they received a phone call from Laurel telling them that Sara had been murdered. The Queen's were devastated, but no one was more devastated than Laurel.


	4. Don't Make Me Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He is his blood, Thalia. My father plans on training him,"

**Chapter 04: Don't Make Me Choose**

  
By December 2014, Thea had returned home and only Thalia knew her secret, she had decided to keep teaching the younger one everything that she knew. She loved her little sister, and keeping Oliver's secret from Thea and Thea's secret from Oliver was tearing her apart on the inside. Thalia and Oliver both moved in with Thea they didn't want to lose each other again, even if Thalia's moving in was only when she was in town.

Oliver had done something totally stupid by going to Nanda Parbat a place he had sworn that he would never go to again. "Ra's Al Ghul, you will not kill my brother," Thalia had followed Oliver to Nanda Parbat, even after Oliver had told her not to follow him. "Your son didn't teach me everything I know. Oliver, I'm sorry I had to come," Thalia told him Oliver as she stood between Ra's and Oliver. "I will give you your grandson, just please don't kill my brother," Thalia promising to give her son to his grandfather was the most terrifying thing that she had done.

Ra's Al Ghul didn't listen to Thalia's pleas even after she told him that she would give him her son. Thalia watched as Ra's seemingly murdered her brother, she lashed out at Nyssa who had not realised the connection between Thalia and Oliver until Thalia had spoken about Oliver being her brother. Nyssa looked between them before watching what Thalia was about to do. Nyssa put her hand on Thalia's shoulder before taking hold of her hand holding her back. 'Don't do anything stupid, please,'

"Nyssa! I know that Sara is dead, but you just allowed your father to seriously harm and possibly kill my brother," Thalia yelled at her before running and jumping over the cliff's edge to search for Oliver. 'Ollie, don't you die on me little brother,' Thalia thought to herself as she landed on a ledge by sheer luck and found Oliver lying in what could only be described as an extremely awkward and painful position, his body being all twisted."Ollie, you have to stay with me," Thalia crouched beside him and checked his pulse breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that he was still breathing. 'Malcolm, I know by know Thea's told you that she's worried about Oliver,' Thalia had called Malcolm on a satellite phone that she carried everywhere in case of emergencies. Thalia continued to hold onto Oliver's hand reassuring him that he would be okay while she talked with Malcolm.

'What do you know?' Malcolm questioned as he left Verdant. 'How are you contacting me?' he had been in Verdant to talk with Thea who wanted very little to do with the older man. He may have been her father but Thea wanted nothing to do with him, now or ever.

"I know where Ollie is, you can't tell Felicity or the others," Thalia told him pausing before she continued to talk. "Long story. Just don't tell them please. Make up some shit and I'll explain to them later," Thalia glanced down at Oliver as continued listening and talking to Malcolm.

'Thalia, where is he?' Malcolm walked to his car and drove straight to his private air-strip, as much as he disliked the older Queens they were his daughters siblings.

"Safe, with me. I gave up my son..." Thalia stated as she stayed by Oliver's side watching as his life hung by a thread. Thalia hung up her phone and stayed sitting with Oliver, even if the cold was slowly getting to her as well. "Ollie stay with me, please," Thalia used what power she could muster to heat the both to them enough to keep them alive.

After a few days Maseo had returned to the side of the cliff and found Thalia and Oliver. Thalia had managed to do what she could for her baby brother, and knew that Maseo wouldn't let Oliver die. As Maseo carried Oliver to a small log cabin, Thalia held onto her brother's hand not about to leave him any time soon. She stayed by his side as Tatsu worked on him, Oliver having little to no idea why Thalia had followed him and put herself at risk after everything he had said. Thalia sat beside Tatsu and Oliver with a blanket wrapped around her body tightly warming up as Oliver's body began to quiver slightly.

"Ollie, you have to let her help you. We need to go home, and then you can fight him again...but you have to let her help you," Thalia turned to Tatsu and glanced back at Oliver who was struggling to stand up. "Please Ollie, just do as I say,"

"What are you doing here Thalia?" Oliver questioned, wincing slightly as he stopped to lean against the door. Thalia sighed moving over to Oliver and wrapping her arms around her younger brother propping him up against her.

"Ollie, I gave up my son to save you. They probably have him by now, John wouldn't have let him go easily though," Thalia told Oliver, as Tatsu looked at her, questioning why such a smart woman would do such a stupid thing. Thalia shook her head, she'd find out soon enough.

"Why would you do that?" Oliver was furious that Thalia gave up so easily, knowing that she would have fought for him. Oliver winced again as his sister nudged him in the stomach. “You really think now is the time to tell me?”

"Oliver, he's my life. You have to understand that Ra's Al Ghul is his grandfather, the only reason he stayed away from us is because I asked him to and Nyssa threatened to leave the League," Thalia told him before walking outside and sitting with Maseo. "Sarab, you know they will see that Oliver isn't dead," While Thalia was sitting outside talking with Maseo they heard movement in the bushes causing Thalia to tun inside to Oliver and Tatsu. It had taken Oliver months to get over the fact that his sister had been in the League of Assassins before he was.

Thalia and Oliver stood to one side of the cabin hidden out of sight as Ra's Al Ghul's men entered and confronted Maseo over whether they had found a body or not. Thalia held Oliver up with one hand and a sword in her free hand, she was more proficient then he was while he was injured. Oliver moved to grab it from her but Thalia forcibly pushed his arm backwards causing Oliver to fight back a groan as they laid in wait. Maseo killed Ra's men and then injured himself so that Oliver and Thalia could escape. A day later and Thalia and Oliver had to leave, they couldn't stay in the cabin much longer as Ra's men would be back they had to know about Thalia and Oliver being alive.

"Ollie, we have to go now," Thalia helped Oliver up, and made for the door he was still too weak to move entirely on his own without falling flat on his face.

"And, how are we going to get home?" Oliver asked, as they limped towards the door. Oliver stopped leaning against the door frame before he continued moving again. Thalia moving to take him so that they could move faster.

"I called in a favour," Thalia told him, as they walked out of the cabin and started to head down the mountain. "Don't worry I haven't told Thea or the others I know where you are. I can't," They walked further down the mountain, this time in partial silence. As they got further down the mountain Tatsu was behind them and helped Oliver once again as he was starting to pale and looked as tough he m. "Tatsu, stay safe please. I'll look after Oliver I always do," Thalia smiled, she always looked out for both of her Oliver's and she always would.

Thalia and Oliver bought their way back to civilisation, with Thalia keeping a close eye on Oliver the entire time. Thalia decided it was time to contact Thea, pulling out her satellite phone once again she called her younger sisters number leaving her the most random message that she could think off. Thalia and Thea often left one another cryptic and random messages that the other had to decipher. Once they had arrived back in Starling they discovered that the Glades were being over run. Thalia went straight to the house, leaving Oliver to do his thing as the Arrow although he was injured Thalia and Tatsu had managed to do something that lessened the pain just enough to do his vigilante thing.

"Thalia! You're home, did you find Ollie?" Thea jumped off the couch and wrapped her arms tightly around her sister hugging her, Thalia nodded and kissed the top of her head before they sat on the couch and were quickly joined by Malcolm Merlyn. Not long after Malcolm joined them Oliver opened the door and both sisters were quick to wrap their arms around Oliver. "I missed you Ollie, where have you been?" It took Thalia everything inside her not to hit the older man and have him move off her couch. Thalia realised that Thea hadn't checked the last message that she had sent her.

"Bludhaven, I may have just spent the last two weeks in a small jail cell," Oliver told her, glancing at Thalia and then looking at Malcolm who stood up and shook his hand. Thalia rolled her eye at Oliver, now she had to play along with Oliver's stupidity, Thea would find out eventually.

Thea shook her head, before moving to go and make some hot chocolate and coffee for them all she had to escape the awkwardness. Thalia followed Thea into the kitchen to help her baby sister and to lean on her. As Thea looked at Thalia she knew instantly that something was bothering her and that she'd done something that she hadn't wanted to ever do. Something that she wanted to know so that she could help in any way possible.

"Lia, what happened?" Thea asked, leaning against the counter and looking at Thalia who was absent-mindedly staring into space. “Thalia?” Thea questioned again, Thalia shook her head briefly before putting her head in her hands.

"T, I did something that I really didn't want to do," Thalia pulled out a photo of her son and handed it to Thea. "Speedy, I'm never going to see him again," she quickly brushed tears that had started to roll down her cheeks away and looked at her sister.

"Lia, what did you do?" Thea held onto the picture of her nephew as Malcolm and Oliver walked into the kitchen right as Thea walked around to the opposite side of the counter and hugged her sister. "You'll see him again, I know you will," Thea kept her arms wrapped around her sister as Oliver made his way over to them.

"Thea, I told you about Ra's al Ghul," Malcolm said, as Oliver put his arm around Thalia and looked at Malcolm and then at Thea and Thalia. "He's after my family, your family," as Malcolm spoke, Oliver's arms tightened around Thalia and Thea and he pulled them both closer to him.

"Ra's Al Ghul is the grandfather of my son," Thalia said, this fact shocked both Malcolm and Thea, Thea's shock wasn't nearly as much as what Malcolm's what. "Malcolm, Thea already knows that I was in the League. Thea knows everything about me," Thea stumbled backwards slightly before she made sure that she was sitting on one of the barstools. Oliver unwrapped his arms from around Thalia and moved to catch Thea.

"What?" Malcolm turned to face Thalia. "How?" He wanted to know exactly how much Thalia had told Thea about her life while she was away from Starling.

"I was married to his son, his son was murdered mere months before my son was born. Ra's Al Ghul released me from the League," Thalia took a deep breath before she continued. "I had the choice to leave or to stay. I chose to leave, moved to Los Angeles where I met Jackson, Alex and Joshua...actually that's a lie Jackson I've known since school. Alex grew up in the League of Assassins, he was released when I was. It's a long story, one that doesn't need to be told now," Malcolm knew that to be released from the League was something very rare, he had been told as much when he was released.

Thea and Oliver wrapped their arms around Thalia simultaneously. Oliver still couldn't believe that their sister had given up her own blood to save his life. Weeks went by and the Queen children trained with Malcolm and Thalia, Thalia on most days pulled Thea to the side and trained her separately wanting her sister to know everything that she did. Thea turned Malcolm into Ra's after finding out that he had drugged her while he had initially trained her and forced her to kill Sara. Oliver told Thea that she would regret it if she was the reason that her father died, she may not like it but he was her father. They had caught Nyssa and held her captive in a cage in the basement of Verdant.

"Ollie, think this through please!" Thalia begged Oliver to think about what he was doing. "I will go with you if I have to, to stop you doing something stupid," Thalia crossed her arms in-front of Oliver she was just as stubborn as what he was, sometimes more so.

"Thalia, you can't go with him. I don't want to lose you as well," Thea stood opposite both Thalia and Oliver in the basement of Verdant. Roy, Felicity, Diggle and Laurel stayed out of it the best that they could.

"I'll go with him," Diggle said, as Felicity, Roy and Laurel went back to doing what they had been doing before Thalia and Thea had followed Oliver into the basement. "I'm sorry Thalia but I'm yet to see you fight," Diggle had never seen Thalia fight – she had always had her boys keep him away while they trained. The most that Diggle had seen was Thalia knocking Oliver out the fay that they met.

"Diggle, Thalia can fight – she's been fighting longer than what Ollie has," Thea told the older man, as Thalia grabbed Roy's bow and one of his arrows. "So much longer than what Ollie has," Thea knew that by saying that Thalia would show them exactly what she was capable.

"This is just one thing that I do with my eyes shut," Thalia closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings. "Over behind Ollie's work out apparatus, there's a small crack watch it," Thalia aimed at the crack and released the bow without looking. "I was in the League of Assassins and that's all that you need to know," she still had her eyes closed as she spoke, firing another arrow as the first hit the crack.

"Thalia was doing martial arts when she was a child, she's been doing it for the like twenty years," Thea looked at Thalia and then at Diggle and continued speaking again. "She's my big sister and she can kick serious butt," Thea paused briefly realising that it didn't explain how Thalia was able to shoot and hit a target without looking.

"Diggle, why do you think I go between Starling and Los Angeles?" Thalia questioned, putting Roy's bow and arrow back. "When I was in the League of Assassins I killed people, when my husband was killed in front of me I vowed that I wouldn't kill again. Nyssa your brother loved you," Thalia turned to Nyssa in the cage as she spoke. "Is my son safe with your father?" As Thalia spoke she grabbed hold of Oliver and forced him to fight her. "Nyssa, he's your blood too help us,"

"He is his blood, Thalia. My father plans on training him," Nyssa answered, looking at Thalia and then at Diggle as she did so. Nyssa watched as Oliver and Thalia fought before Thalia had Oliver landing flat on his ass with her foot on his chest forcing him down. "I wish that I could help, I don't know where they have taken him," Nyssa was telling the truth for her father didn't disclose information to her when he knew that she was in contact with Thalia.

After a few seconds of catching his breath, Oliver pushed Thalia's foot off his chest and stood up and walked away from them going up into the alleyway beside the club. Thea smiled at Thalia, she loved when her brother was beaten by their older sister. It showed that Thalia didn't need saving and that as a mother she would do anything to find her son.

"I took him to get away from all of this," Thalia took a deep breath and found Thea's arms wrapped around her yet again. "Diggle go with him," Thalia sighed, she couldn't stop Oliver even if she tried to.

Less than two days later and Oliver was in Nanda Parbat, Thalia and Thea did their best to stay calm having refused to go with him instead searching for Ollie. Roy and Laurel did their part in being vigilante's. Thalia prayed that Oliver wouldn't do anything that would ultimately end up getting him killed. After a couple of weeks Ray Palmer discovered Oliver's secret, Felicity told Thalia what happened and hoped that the older Queen would be able to help somehow. Ray and Thalia had met at a conference years earlier and become friends. When Oliver returned from Nanda Parbat he was different, and Thalia knew it but she couldn't pinpoint exactly how.

"Ray, I know that you know about my brother. You think that he's a killer, I can guarantee you that what I can do, would destroy you. You are also supposed to be my friend!" Thalia stood before Ray, she didn't generally like threatening him but she had to. "I don't care that you have a military grade suit, the fact that you have a vendetta against The Arrow because you believe that he's the reason that your fiancée is dead," Oliver was standing with Thalia as she spoke. "That is just plain stupid, you know that as well as I do," Thalia glared at Ray clenching her fist as she spoke before releasing it and taking a deep breath.

"You really have no idea what you're going up against," Oliver and Thalia walked from Palmer Technologies with Ray saying that he was going to stop it. "Was threatening him really necessary?"

"Ollie, you've known me for my entire life. You know that I would never let anyone hurt you," Thalia told him as they walked back to her car. "Joshua, take us back to Verdant, and tell Alex that I need him to come now," She hoped that Ray wouldn't really use his suit to track down who the Arrow was.

"Will do Thalia, what about Jackson?" Joshua questioned, as both Thalia and Oliver sat in the car and he headed towards Verdant.

"Get him in contact with Felicity, maybe they can work together on finding what is going on," Thalia answered as they continued towards the club. "Ollie, we will figure this out,"

When they arrived back at Verdant, both of them being greeted by Thea and Roy. Thalia smiled at her and then looked at Roy as if to say I know that you're back together. The four of them headed down to the basement while Joshua made the call to Alex. Ra's Al Ghul's men kidnapped Captain Lance and told him that Oliver was the Arrow, Thalia's friend Jackson had hacked into the SCPD police lines – at the same time as what Felicity had.

"We need to go now!" Thalia grabbed the three of them by arm and ran. "We need to go to my house, they don't know about it and I plan on keeping it that way," Thalia didn't let go of Thea's arm as they ran.

"What's going on?" Thea questioned, looking at Thalia, Oliver and Roy. "Thalia?"

"Captain Lance knows that it's Ollie and he hates him," Thalia told them as Oliver separated from them. “Don't ask, because I honestly don't know,”

"I'll meet up with you I promise," Oliver told them and the three of them ran with Alex arriving at the club as Thalia, Roy and Thea exited.

"Alex, stay on Ollie's tail and keep him safe please and stay out of sight," Thalia ordered her friend, hoping that it would be the answer and that Oliver wouldn't get caught she couldn't have it happen.

"Will do. Joshua, take them now," Alex nodded, before running after Oliver to see what he would be doing. Alex was an expert at sticking to the shadows he had done it many times over the years.

"Thalia, will this work?" Thea questioned, she wanted to know what her Thalia was planning on doing. Roy was wondering the same thing, was it going to work.

"Thea, it will work. Do you trust me?" Thalia replied, as they all climbed in and Joshua sped them towards Thalia's house.

"Of course," Thea looked at Roy as she spoke wondering if he trusted her sister as much as she did.

"Then trust that Ollie knows what he's doing, at least I hope he does," Thalia sighed looking at Roy and Thea as Roy pulled Thea closed to him. "Roy, promise me that you will stay close to Thea no matter what,"

Roy made the promise to Thalia even though he knew that he wouldn't keep it, he trusted her but he wanted to help Oliver too. After half an hour Roy, Laurel, and Felicity went to Diggle's apartment as they figured that was where Oliver would go. Thea opted to stay with Thalia, the girls wanted to blow off steam. Thalia and Thea were oblivious to what Roy was planning on doing to help Oliver, they didn't find out until they saw on the news that he had managed to get himself arrested by saying that he was the Arrow.

"Thalia can you do anything?" Thea and Thalia were sparring in Thalia's basement as Jackson told them the news. The two girls had stopped when they heard that the arrow had been arrested, where was Oliver? Jackson had turned the TV on as he had told them.

"I might be able to, I can probably get him a lawyer," Thalia answered, as Alex walked down into the basement to join them. "Alex, what's the go?"

"Roy turned himself in said that he was the Arrow, Oliver was released," Alex told them grabbing Thea as she attempted to run past him. "Relax, your sister knows what to do," Alex held onto Thea calming the young girl down. “Thea, trust that she knows what she's doing, I'm getting picking Oliver up shortly, you two need to stay safe though,”

"Thalia, you can't...you can't let Detective Lance know that you're home," Thea grabbed at Alex as he stood before her. "Stop Thalia!” Thea begged her sister, she couldn't let Detective Lance arrest her too for n reason other than he hated her.

"I know," Thalia sighed, but she had to do something to stop Detective Lance. "Jackson, call Felicity and tell her that Joshua is on his way to pick them up," Thea still wasn't used to her sister ordering people around, somehow she even ordered Diggle.

"Thalia said you were in the League with her," Thea muttered, looking at Alex and then at Thalia as she spoke. Thalia shook her head, Alex wasn't ready to talk about the League.

"Thea, don't," Thalia knew that Alex would tell Thea about it one day but now was not the time. “It's not time, not yet he'll talk when he's ready,”


	5. World of Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have up to half way through Chapter 8 written, so after this there may be a short hiatus as I need to also catch up on my Arrow watching.

**Chapter 05: World of Chances**

  
A few days later and Roy had been slashed across the back while fighting off inmates. Diggle talked with Lyla as they had a plan to get Roy out of jail, and that plan was to have him "killed" while in there. Diggle told Thalia of the plan and she organised for Roy to start a new life far away in Los Angeles with her family. After everyone had left Thalia told Thea of the plan explaining that she would always know that Roy was safe. Thalia contacted Roy more than what Thea did, as Thea didn't know the contact details that Thalia had given Roy.

As Thea and Thalia sat in the apartment drinking together they both heard a strange noise behind them and stood up to find that Ra's was behind them. They didn't know what he was doing there, and Thalia wanted to know where her son was but knew that it would be pointless to ask him.

“Oliver will never do it,” Thalia and Thea were both adamant that their brother wouldn't do it that he would not fight Ra's. Thea fought Ra's until he stabbed her before Thalia could do anything. “Thea!” Ra's knocked Thalia unconscious and left before Oliver arrived to find both his sisters on the floor.

“Thali, Thea! Don't you leave me!” Oliver scrambled for the phone picking it up and calling an ambulance. “I can't lose you both,”

“Ollie, there is a way to save Thea,” Thalia sat up slowly coming to as she heard Oliver's voice. “I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to, believe me I tried," Thalia had regained consciousness as she heard the panic in Oliver's voice.

“I know,” Oliver picked up Thea, and Thalia stood up grabbing a blanket from the lounge and covering Thea before they both raced down the stairs with Thea in Oliver's arms. “I don't blame you, I blame him,”

“Ollie, we will get our baby back,” Thalia and Oliver climbed into the ambulance, and wrapped an arm around each other and held each other. Oliver hadn't given the ambulance officers a chance to get up to the apartment, not when his baby sister was involved.

In the hospital neither of them wanted to leave Thea's side but were forced to stand on the opposite side of the door watching as they worked on her. Oliver felt completely helpless, like there was nothing that he could do at all to save Thea's life. He did wonder why Ra's hadn't killed Thalia as well. Thalia had her face almost pressed against the glass of the swinging doors to the room that Thea was in, only stepping back when she had to talk to Oliver.

“Ra's doesn't want his grandson to be totally parent-less, Oliver...my sons name is Ollie,” Thalia muttered the last part of her sentence. She realised that she never had told Oliver exactly what she had named her son.

“You named him after me?” Oliver questioned, Thalia nodded as the doctor walked out of the room and over to them. “How is she?” Oliver and Thalia looked at the doctor, whose name neither of them had gotten as they were too concerned about Thea to think about. “How is our sister?”

The doctor told them that things didn't look good and that they could keep her on life support for as long as Oliver and Thalia wanted. After the doctor left Thalia and Oliver walked into the hospital room and sat with Thea when Malcolm walked into the room to see his daughter. Thalia glared at him this was his fault that this had happened. Malcolm argued with Oliver and Thalia over what was best for Thea, he didn't want the Lazarus pit to be used. Thalia knew that Oliver was considering Ra's Al Ghul's offer as it would save Thea's life.

“Ollie, I love Thea too and I know that you have to do this but promise me you will come home too,” Thalia wrapped her arms around Oliver and kissed the top of his forehead. “You'll never lose me again, and you won't lose Speedy,” Thalia and Oliver barely left Thea's room except to get the other person food.

“Thalia, why is it you know what to say?” Oliver questioned returning Thalia's hug as they both looked at Thea's lifeless body. The two of them stayed looking at Thea as the life-support was the only thing that was currently keeping her alive.

“It's my job as a big sister, now tell Felicity how you feel,” Thalia told him, before adding that she was going too if he didn't do it.

Once again in Nanda Parbat, Oliver did what Thalia didn't want him to do and succumbed to being heir to the demon, something that Thalia knew would change Oliver. Thea's life was saved because of this, Thalia stayed by Thea's side the entire time not wanting to leave it ever again. When they returned home Thalia sat with Thea as Malcolm told Thea what had happened. Being in the League they made you forget about everything that you once loved, the person who you were.

“Thea, Ollie will come home. He promised me this,” Thalia wrapped an arm around Thea as the young girl put her head in her hands. Thalia kept her arms around Thea as Malcolm continued to talk to her and tell her about what had happened. “I'm sorry! We had to save you,”

“You let him go?” Thea turned to Thalia, anger apparent on her face. “How could you let him go?” Thea wanted to slap her sister but she just didn't have the energy to do it. “Did you see Ollie?”

“Thea, your sister didn't have a choice,” Malcolm told her, both Thea and Thalia moved back into the chair to distance themselves from him. Thea stared at her father she hated that he was her father but knew that there was the possibility that he was telling the truth to her.

“T, when he does come home. He won't be the same,” Thalia told her, Thea muttered that he would be the same person, she was. “Oliver is stubborn,” Thalia paused briefly as she thought about what her sister had just asked and he words sunk in. “We didn't, I don't know where he is and I need to know,”

“We'll find him...I remember when you came home, you were different but you were also the same,” Thea explained, she knew that it was right. “You had your secrets until you knew that I was ready for them, that was how you always worked even when I was little,” she paused looking at Thalia and then at Malcolm. “My sister is the one I trust, she has never lied to me,” Thea was adamant that her sister would protect her like she always did.

“Even though she was a member of the League?” Malcolm questioned, looking between the two sisters, sometimes he didn't understand them. His daughter however was just as stubborn as the two older Queen children.

Thea thought for a second before she spoke. “Key word there, she was a member and she's not now. She's my sister and I trust her more than anything in the world,” Thea wrapped her arms around Thalia tightly as Alex, Jackson and Joshua walked in. “Thalia is my best-friend,”

“Thalia, your home. How?” Alex questioned, walking over to both girls and standing between them and Malcolm. “Mr Merlyn, could we have a moment with the girls please?” Malcolm nodded and left the boys with Thalia and Thea. Alex was concerned and very confused over how Ra's had let Thalia leave after she had vowed to never return to Nanda Parbat.

“Oliver...he did it, he stayed with Ra's because he's stupid,” Thalia took a deep breath as she spoke looking at Alex and then at Thea. “Sarab, he helped us to escape as he knows Oliver...” Thalia looked back to Alex before she continued. “Alex, I couldn't make him see sense. Oliver can be more stubborn and pig-headed than what I am,” Alex walked over to Thalia and wrapped his arms around her, he knew about Sarab and that he would keep tabs on Oliver for them to a point.

Alex muttered something incoherent before Thalia stood up and kicked the base of one of Thea's couches. Jackson, Joshua and Thea looked at Thalia as the base of the lounge came free and two swords clattered to the floor. Thea looked at Thalia wondering exactly when the swords had been put there as her apartment had been searched thoroughly when the police were looking for Oliver.

“How long have those been there for?” Thea questioned scratching her head as Thalia picked up one of the swords, noticing the intricate details in the handle smiling when she realised that it meant something to Thalia.

“Alex, you're the only one that can do this with me. A while,” Thalia kicked the sword at Alex and the two of them moved towards the window. “Thea the day that you can do this blind-folded is the day that I'll let you sword fight with me,” Thalia needed something to fight and Thea was in no position and she was worried that if she did it to Malcolm she would end up killing the man and she couldn't have that on her head.

“Lia, just because you've done this since childhood doesn't mean that you can beat me,” Thea stood up to watch her sister before she noticed that both Alex and Thalia had closed their eyes. “What are you doing?” Sometimes she forgot that her sister fighting was one of the most graceful things she had watched.

“Sensory practice,” Alex told her before striking at Thalia, who blocked the blow with one of her own. “This is one thing that Ra's doesn't know about your sister. I told her to always keep something hidden from him,” Alex had been the one to train Thalia, and he was the one that convinced her to get the courage to ask for permission to leave the League after her husbands death. That was where Thalia and Malcolm differed, he had joined to avenge his wife's death.

“I told you about this T, I also told you that I would show you how,” Thalia smiled at her sister as she and Alex continued to fight. “Sorry Josh, I never told you any of this,” Joshua looked at her for as long as he known her he had never been told about that side of her life.

“Wait, you didn't know about Thalia?” Thea looked at Joshua quiet confused that the driver didn't know exactly what he was in for with Thalia. “You didn't know that she and Alex were in the League of Assassins?” Joshua shook his head. “Thalia, were you ever going to tell him?”

“Hell no, do you think he would have taken the position?” Thalia questioned ducking as Alex swung at her again. “Thea we'll get Oliver, I promise,”

“And I promise that we'll find your Ollie too,” Thea said watching as they continued to fight ducking like it was nothing.

A week later and Oliver was back in the city with Ra's Al Ghul, Thalia could see that Oliver was still the same person like she knew he was. She knew that Thea could see it as well, it was something that Malcolm and Thalia had taught her, to see deception. Thalia pulled Felicity aside at Palmer Technologies to have a quiet word with the young girl. Felicity was working at Palmer Technologies after Ray had been bribed by Thalia.

“Felicity, I know you love my brother. You need to trust me that Ollie, he will return,” Thalia told her looking out the window as she spoke and then back at Felicity. “He's our Oliver, he always returns,” Thalia held Felicity's hand as she spoke it was how she had taught herself to calm people down.

“How can you be so sure?” Felicity questioned, looking at Thalia and then at the computer screen, she'd been working to keep her mind off of Oliver being gone and Thalia's occasional appearance didn't help matters she reminded her of him too much.

“Because I know the League of Assassins...Felicity I was one,” Thalia explained, watching as Felicity took a step backwards. “I haven't been in the League in a very long time. The League isn't why I know how to fight, I've been doing that since I was ten years old. Felicity, there are things about me that Oliver never told you,” Felicity hadn't been listening the last time that she had been told about Thalia, and if she had been listening she had forgotten all about it.

“How can you be in the League once? And what hasn't Oliver told me?” now Felicity had a lot of questions so she motioned for Thalia sit as she did. Felicity an Thalia sat in one of the couches of Felicity's office, Felicity took Thalia's hand knowing that it would help her a little bit at least.

“I joined the league when I was nineteen just after I left Starling City. I was married to Ra's son when I was twenty-one, widowed at twenty-three. My son was born soon after,” Thalia paused taking a deep breath before she continued to talk. “Before all of that when I was fifteen, I was abducted, tortured and held hostage for two years,” Thalia hadn't mentioned that her son was named after Oliver.

“But how were you once in the League? That's the part that I don't understand that,” Felicity saw that it was hard for Thalia to talk about what she had gone through but knew that there was something more that Thalia wanted to tell her. She wasn't ignoring that Thalia had just told her that she had been kidnapped as a teenager, she figured that the older woman would tell her more when she felt that she was ready. “Thalia?”

“Ra's granted me freedom as I refused to kill again, I wanted my son to have at least one parent and Nyssa agreed with me. Telling any one that is hard, Felicity my son is my life,” Thalia told her as she looked for a reaction from Felicity. “Felicity, I left the league in two-thousand-and-six. My son Ollie he was born in two-thousand-and-seven, he just turned seven years old, and now Ra's has him,” Thalia took a deep breath, before she continued again. “Felicity, I don't even know if I will ever see him again,”

Days later and Team Arrow was meeting in Palmer Technologies after attempting to 'save' Oliver. They all hated him for what he had done, except for Thalia as she knew what was going through her brothers head. Thalia hugged Oliver and kissed the top of his head like she had done so often. She needed him to be stronger than what he was if he was to do everything that they had planned. Oliver had just hours earlier tried to kill them all by crashing a plane they had been.

“Ollie, they're not going to listen to you,” Thalia told him, explaining that they truly believed that he had betrayed them. "I'll talk to them, you just do what you need to do,"

“Just do as Malcolm explained to you,” Oliver told them, he had expected to survive the plane crash. “Does Thea know?”

“Ollie, I helped you come up with this stupid ass plan. Yes she knows, she trusts what I tell her. I told her you would return. Ollie I know you,” Thalia smiled at him, before she left her brother to go and find Thea.

Thalia arrived home and was greeted to an empty home, and a note on the fridge telling her that her that she would be home soon. Thalia rolled her eyes at the note and called Thea's number, she didn't have to wait long for her to pick up. Thea was predictable she had been searching for Roy since she was better.

“Speedy, come home. I know you went to see Roy,” Thalia told her quietly as she sat on the kitchen counter and started looking through to see what edible food there was left.

'Why, Lia? Is Ollie home?' Thea questioned, opening a letter from Roy at the garage that she had found him just the day before.

“Yeah, he's home. Our Ollie is back,” Thalia paused picking up an apple from the counter before she continued speaking. “Just like I said he would be,”

'You really do know our Ollie,' Thea smiled as she got in a cab and told them where to go. 'I'm on the way,'

After everything that happened with Oliver and Ra's Al Ghul, Oliver and Felicity left Starling and planned on staying away for as long as possible. Six months later and Laurel, Thea and Thalia went to Oliver and Felicity with hopes that they could convince them to return. They didn't need to much convincing as Felicity made the decision for him. Thalia wanted Oliver there she couldn't always be Scarlet, not when she was trying desperately to find her son.

“Diggle doesn't want you here, but I think otherwise,” Thalia told him, before she faced Diggle and had a go at him. “Diggle, you almost lost Lyla and Sara. I lost my husband 8 years ago, my father and mother after that,” Thalia took a deep breath. “Not to mention, I've lost my Ollie, my eight year old son.” They were standing in their new lair it was the only place that no one would think to look for them. “That's right I missed his birthday, and I miss him,”

Diggle stood there shocked before walking away and returning home to Lyla and Sara. Laurel went to warn her father about what was going on. Thea and Thalia told Oliver that Diggle would eventually come around before they walked off to go and do some scouting. Oliver and Felicity stayed in the new lair, before Thalia decided that they needed to call in Jackson to help Felicity.

“Ollie, Jackson's here to give Felicity a hand – like I said he's one of the best that I know,” Thalia told Oliver as Jackson and Thea walked into the room.

“Hey Thalia, what do you want me to do?” Jackson queried, before seeing that Oliver and Felicity were looking at him. “Hey Miss Smoak, how can I help?”

Jackson and Felicity decided that they needed to team up to help the team get back to how they were. Thalia like that fact, and Oliver he still wasn't entirely sure about his sisters partners. They were all yet to meet the partner that she had left in Los Angeles. Thalia had been able to keep Thea's temper under control, but Oliver returning to Star City had changed things and now she didn't know what to do.

“Ollie, I had her under control. I promise I did, I think you coming home did something,” Thalia had grabbed hold of Oliver's arm after everyone had left including Felicity who had gone back to Palmer Technologies.

“You think that what's happening with Thea is because of me?” Oliver questioned, looking directly at Thalia as he spoke, running his free hand over his face as he spoke puzzled by what she was saying.

“To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. The Lazarus Pit changes people, they're not the same when they come back.” Thalia told him, Oliver looked over at her and then pushed her away. “Ollie, she will be okay. She's different, but she's still our Thea,” Thalia sighed, she didn't really know what else to say to Oliver. She had seen what the pit could do and the consequences.

“How are you always so calm?” Oliver questioned, he had been calm up until a point but staying that way was never easy. Oliver ran his hands over his face as though to wake himself up and see reality more clearly.

“Why do you think I let my anger out training every day?” Thalia replied, that was her way of keeping everything out. “It's something that Alex told me,” Alex had been her rock when she had left the League, he had stayed with her after everything that she went through.

Taking a breath before he spoke Oliver questioned. “And you trust him?” Ever since Thalia had told him that Alex had been in the League of Assassins with her, he had been very wary.

“With my life. As much as I trust you. Oliver, when we left the League we kept each other sane. Showing each other what it was to be human,” Thalia explained, it was the only way to describe what it was like. She couldn't tell him that Alex had been there when she gave birth, not her family.

 


	6. Playing With Fire

**Chapter 06: Playing With Fire**

  
A couple of weeks later Thalia, Oliver and Thea found themselves sitting in what was Sebastian Bloods old office when he was running for Mayor as Oliver had decided that it was time to run himself. Oliver didn't know if what he was doing was the right thing to but both of his sisters had convinced him that it was the right thing to do. Thalia often stayed in with Felicity when her siblings, Laurel and Diggle went on missions – she wanted to stay out of it unless it was completely necessary for her to join it. Felicity and Thalia had formed some what of a bond over all the time that they had spent together.

One night, Team Arrow were in Verdant's basement patching up Oliver once again, when Oliver outed Thalia for fighting again.

“Oliver, can you please stop getting stabbed already,” Thalia said as she stitched up his back, she had taken over the job of fixing them up as Diggle was often out in the field with them. Both her and Felicity were getting slightly tired of stitching up Oliver.

“Hazard of the business,” Thalia rolled her eyes at the words that were leaving Oliver's mouth. “Are you?” Thalia had hoped that Thea hadn't heard Oliver's last comment, so far she had been able to keep it secret from Thea though she had promised no more secrets.

“Lia, what's he talking about?” Thea asked noticing that her sister had briefly stopped in the stitching. Thea looked at Thalia and then at Oliver as if to say 'Well is someone going to tell me?'

“I may have gotten stabbed in the side late last week when I went home to sort out a few things,” Thalia replied, finishing up with the stitching before she lifted up her shirt to show the bandage on her side. Thea walked over to Thalia and wrapped her arms around her as her sister finished stitching up Oliver.

“Thalia!” Thea laughed, she knew that neither of her siblings would ever stop getting themselves injured.

The following week and Thalia had found Sara without letting Laurel know that she had been keeping track of the younger Lance. Thalia couldn't believe that Thea and Laurel had been so stupid to take Sara's body there, to Nanda Parbat, without telling her. Laurel didn't understand the consequences of her actions. Sara was out for blood, Thea's blood. She didn't tell Quentin either, as she didn't know what else to do, aside from calling her friend John. Thalia hadn't talked to him since her son had been with the League. They may have been in a relationship but it was tumultuous one and they were both to blame.

“Thalia, Laurel and Thea when were you planning on telling me?” Oliver stood before the girls reprimanding them for not telling him. Thalia glared at her brother putting her foot down before she spoke. “Well, when?”

“Get off your high horse Oliver. Look I've been trying to keep track of her, the only way I know how and that's using what I learnt in the League,” Thalia took a deep breath before she continued to talk. “Laurel, Thea go. I need to talk to Ollie alone,” Thea and and Laurel looked at her, and mouthed 'Sorry,'

“We're not finished here,” Oliver said as Thea and Laurel started to walk away from them. “We're not...” Oliver started to say before he was cut off by Thalia.

“Laurel, Thea go,” Thalia urged the two girls to go, as soon as they walked away Thalia turned to Oliver. “Ollie, I know someone who can help Sara. I know you do too,” Thalia glared at her younger brother it was her turn to be stubborn. “They thought that they could handle it, and they were wrong – they know that now and you going off at them isn't exactly going to help the situation,” Thalia sighed, closing her eyes briefly before she looked at Oliver again.

“Back up a second. How do you know that I know someone that can help?” Oliver was confused as to how his sister knew the man he had met on the Island. “John Constantine?”

“Yes, he's my John,” Thalia smirked at Oliver as she spoke a light shining in her eyes at his name. “He's who I left Ollie with earlier this year. The one who wouldn't have given him up without a fight," Thalia loved John, and he had proved to her on more than one occasion that although he liked looking at other women he would always come back to her.

Not long after Thea and Laurel left, Thea went to the apartment to get some rest while she was there she was attacked by Sara. The attack sent Thea to the hospital again, after Sara attacked Thea in the hospital, that was when Thalia decided that they really needed John's help on this so she urged him to contact him.

“Ollie, call him now,” Thalia shoved her phone in her brothers hand.

“Call who?” Thea looked at Thalia as did the rest of Team Arrow.

“John Constantine, he's my partner...” Thalia muttered, before Oliver pulled out his own phone and called the older man. “He's a little bit on the eccentric side,” as Oliver and John talked Thalia explained exactly what John was. “He deals in the occult, magic. He's kind of enigmatic when he wants to be and also total idiot at times,”

'Was that Thalia in the background?' John questioned, looking around the alley that he was standing in. John leant against the wall as he spoke listening to Oliver speak while picturing the woman whose voice he heard.

“She just said that you were her partner,” Oliver avoided giving him a straight answer as he listened to Thalia explaining who John was. “She's my sister,”

'Your sister is one tough girl, she can take care of herself.' John told Oliver, completely ignoring Oliver's partner comment. 'What did you want?'

“Anyway, I'm calling in that favour. How fast can you get to Star City?” Oliver questioned, watching as Thalia walked over to her where she kept her knives and picking one up before throwing it at the target on the opposite wall.

John made it to Star City and helped to restore Sara's soul with John telling Thalia that one day she was going to have to have the confidence and courage to use what he had taught her. Thalia shook her head, she didn't want to dabble in the occult world, but at the same time she knew that she would have to. After John had healed Sara's soul Thalia hugged the older man and kissed him, she had missed him more than what she thought.

“John, I'm sorry I had to give them Ollie...it was the only way to save my brother,” Thalia said as they got in the elevator to leave the lair. “I've missed you more than what I thought I would,”

“I know, I've missed you too. But, Thalia, you can't blame yourself for everything,” John told her, he had told her multiple times in all the time that he had known Thalia.

“I know, this time I had to. John, I told you about my time in the League of Assassins. Giving Ra's Al Ghul my son, his grandson was the only way to save Oliver,” Thalia took a deep breath as she told John about what she knew. “I may be a skilled fighter, but taking on a master assassin was not on the agenda,”

“You could get your son back in an instant and you know that,” John shook his head at her, sometimes she was stubborn and he honestly didn't know what to do with her.

“Not this time, John. My sisters father has him now,” Thalia muttered, she had neglected to tell John that the new Ra's Al Ghul was her sisters father.

“What aren't you telling me?” John questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as Thalia wrapped her arms around him.

“Thea's father is the new Ra's Al Ghul, ” Thalia took a deep breath before she continued to talk. “Well technically Ollie, I mean Oliver is but Thea's dad and Oliver made a deal. It's a long story. Short version, he went back on the deal Oliver made with him and refused to hand my Ollie back, ”

“Thalia, love, please take care of yourself,” John kissed the top of her head, Oliver had mentioned Damien Darhk to him and John made told him that it was best if they all leave town.

“Always,”

Come December 2015 things had drastically changed, Damian Darhk was their biggest problem, Sara had left Star City not telling anyone where she was headed as not even she knew, Thea was still trying to get a handle on the changes from the Lazarus Pit. Felicity and Oliver became engaged and right around Christmas Felicity was severely injured in an attack by Darhk's men. Ra's had died at the hands of Oliver leaving Thea's bloodlust unbearable.

“Oliver, stop avoiding Felicity. I'm telling you what John tells me on a daily basis. It's not your fault and it never will be,” Thalia had grabbed Oliver and was holding her baby brother up against a pole in his 'Arrow Cave'. “Felicity getting hurt, no one could have seen that happen!” Thalia was on the verge of screaming at Oliver, even more than what she already was.

“I have to find Damien Darhk,” Oliver stated pushing Thalia's arms away from him and moving away from her. “He's the one that did this to her,”

“Ollie, I love you. But you keep avoiding her and she's going to start blaming you, so please go and see her. I'll do what I can to track him down,” Thalia stated, closing her eyes and opening them again. “Jackson and Alex are on the way from the house, and Joshua is on his way back from LA,”

“You really do trust them with your life,” Oliver was still refusing to see Felicity, he was blaming himself what had happened to her.

After a few hours, when they were getting ready to interrogate one of Darhk's followers, Thea received a text from Felicity's mother Donna telling her that Felicity was out of surgery and it didn't sound good. After telling Thalia the message she had received, Thea asked Thalia to make Oliver see Felicity, they had to make their brother see sense. Once Thalia had arrived to where they were holding Lonnie Machin she took Oliver to the hospital to see Felicity. Oliver stayed at the hospital and while Thalia went straight home to Thea and sat with her, both girls waited to see what news Oliver had.

“Lia, what if Felicity won't be the same again?” Thea sat resting her head on her sister's shoulder. Both of them were concerned about Felicity and her well being while also being concerned about their brother as he was acting distant again.

“I don't know Speedy, but what I do know is that you need to talk to Roy – he misses you,” Thalia told her, that was the latest on what Joshua had told her. “I think it's Ollie that we need to worry about. I worry about Felicity too, we all do,”

“I'm always worried about Ollie, and how can I talk to Roy if I don't have his number?” Thea sighed, her head was still resting on her sisters shoulder as Thalia wrapped her arms round her. She didn't know about the phone that Thalia had given Roy the last time that she had seen him.

“I have a solution to that...I may have given him an encrypted phone and told him to keep it charged at all times,” Thalia handed Thea a phone and told her that all she had to do to talk to Roy was go in to the phone book and dial nuts. “You call him, I need to talk to your father about my son,” Thalia laughed at the look that Thea had given her when she saw that Thalia really wasn't joking when she said that Roy was in under 'nuts'.

Thalia and Thea made their respective phone calls, Malcolm telling Thalia that she would not see her son until Thea was made safe, all Thalia wanted was her baby. Thea left a message for Roy as he refused to talk to her, not wanting her to get hurt any more.

Less than a week later, Felicity was slowly coming to terns with being paralysed, while Oliver still blamed himself for what had happened to her. Thalia's team had helped Oliver to modify most of the places that they would frequent such as the lair, Thea's old apartment so that it was easily accessible for Felicity. Thea had moved in with Laurel, not being able to handle being around Oliver, while Thalia had moved back to her house – figuring that Oliver and Felicity needed space.

“Oliver, the only way that my Ollie is coming home is if we can save Thea,” Thalia told him, she wasn't about to tell Oliver that she could do what John had taught her.

“What aren't you telling me Thalia?” Oliver questioned, as they sat in Laurel's apartment with Malcolm. Malcolm had been watching the bickering between the two – he was enjoying holding something over the Queen's.

“Malcolm, could I have a minute with Oliver?” Thalia looked at Malcolm and then at Oliver, she was about to lose her temper if Malcolm didn't leave the room soon. “Please, I don't know go sit with Thea,” as soon as Malcolm walked out of the room and into Thea's room she spoke again. “Oliver, John has taught me things, things that not even Malcolm is capable of,”

“What sort of things?” Oliver questioned, looking his sister in the eyes to see if she was lying to him. That was the thing about Oliver and Thalia they had always been able to tell if the other was lying, no outsiders could change that it was why they trusted one another.

“The sort of things that he can do, I'm not about to do them unless things turn desperate. Look I know Thea's in a bad place right now, but until I know exactly what I'm dealing with I'm not doing anything,” Thalia told him, she had to get a hold of things before she did any rituals to her baby sister. “Look, I hate Malcolm just as much as you do. And if I hurt him I may never see Ollie again,”

Oliver sighed, moving from where he was sitting to being beside Thalia and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Just how many secrets do you have up your sleeves?” Oliver looked at Thalia and then glanced into Thea's room hoping that Malcolm and Thea hadn't heard what they were talking about.

“Only a few more, but like I said Thea knows the majority of them. She knows about this one, and she doesn't want me to use it...” Thalia explained, it was true Thea knew just about everything about her big sister, ever since Thalia had taken her to Los Angeles the first time and shown her around.

Thea had heard them talking, and she was starting to want her sister to do whatever she could do to ease everything. Thea called her sister into her room and asked for Malcolm to leave the room so she could talk to her alone. Malcolm was starting to think that he was a yo-yo for them. Thalia walked into Thea's room and sat right beside her on the bed, and pulled her into her arms. Thea just wanted her big sister to comfort her like she always did.

“Lia, can you do anything?” Thea queried, resting her head on Thalia's shoulder, as the older girl wrapped her arms tightly around her before pulling away slightly. Thea didn't want her going anywhere, any-time soon.

“I love you T, and I might be able to stem the effects a little bit but not permanently,” Thalia smiled at her taking a deep breath as she put her hand on her sister's chest where Ra's had stabbed her. Thalia thought about what she needed to, and hoped that whatever spell she used would work.

“Do it, and can it at least make me not exceptionally tired?” Thea asked, Thalia nodded and took hold of Thea's hand and did a small spell that would temporarily quell the tiredness. Thalia closed her eyes briefly as Thea rested her head on Thalia's shoulder.

“It'll take effect in the morning, hopefully,” Thalia kissed the top of Thea's head and the two sisters laid down. “Want me to spend the night?”

“Please,” Thea still had her head resting on her sisters shoulder. “You'll get Junior back,”

“I know,” Thalia wrapped her arms around Thea and the two of them laid on Thea's bed with the older girl only wanting to protect her baby sister while Thea just wanted Thalia to stay with her.

During the night the spell that Thalia had cast on her sister didn't last and she fell into a coma, Oliver and Malcolm found out when Thalia screamed that Thea wasn't waking that morning. Thea was in a coma for a couple of days while Oliver, Malcolm and the League fought in the streets of Star City. The fighting cost Malcolm his hand, and Nyssa took over the League and quickly disbanded it. While Thea was in a coma, Thalia never left her sisters side. Thalia was the one to get Nyssa to agree to give Thea the cure for her bloodlust, after seeing just how pain the older sibling was in seeing her sister in pain. Oliver's part was to cut of Malcolm's hand in order for Nyssa to regain control.


	7. Life Changes

**Chapter 07: Life Changes**

  
A week later and Oliver called in his sister as the Green Arrow, and that was to save his son from Damien. As not many people knew about her existence they were able to keep her a secret until the last possible moment. Thalia being Scarlet, a vigilante in her own right in both Los Angeles and Central City. Oliver's son William, that he never knew he had, had been taken by Malcolm for Damian Darhk. Malcolm had started working for Damian Darhk after losing control of the League.

“Do it now, track William. I know you can do it,” Oliver took a deep breath as he glared at Thalia, he knew that Samantha Clayton wanted her son back.

“Ollie, call Mari. She'll do it, I trust her,” Thalia told him, Samantha looked between the two siblings and then at Thea. Thalia shook her head, she wasn't about to do what Oliver wanted her to do.

“What are they talking about?” Samantha questioned, everyone was watching the argument unfold between Thalia and Oliver. Thalia was close to pushing Oliver onto the ground.

“My brother and sister are stubborn,” Thea answered, as she watched Oliver and Thalia argue. “Ollie, Lia, stop fighting please. Ollie call this Mari person, you can't push Lia into it,”

“Thank you T,” Thalia glanced at Oliver and then walked away from him grabbing Thea's bow and arrow. “I'm sorry Samantha, but I can't do what Oliver's asking...”

“Thalia, please.” Oliver turned to begging before he found himself faced with a bow and arrow in his face. Thalia was stronger than what she looked and neither of them were about to back down.

“No, Oliver. I'm not doing it.” Thalia stood her ground and called Mari herself, while still not moving the bow and arrow. 'Hey, can you come to Star City? My brother is being a pain in the ass and he needs your help,' Thalia left a message on Mari's phone. “There it's done, now go to Detroit and get her,” Thalia forced Oliver into going to Detroit and talking to Mari himself and getting her to come to Star City.

After they had saved William, Felicity called off her engagement to Oliver as he had lied to her about William and didn't know if he would ever have told her. Felicity was upset that Thea, Thalia, Barry and Malcolm knew about William before she did. Thalia explained to her that Oliver was only doing what the boys mother wanted. Felicity couldn't understand how anyone could be that selfish.

“Felicity, do you know how hard it is for a parent to not be able to see their child or to talk about them for fear of them being taken?” Thalia and Thea had taken Felicity aside one evening to talk to her. “And for that fear to come true?”

“Thalia, not everything is about you,” Felicity stated, seemingly forgetting that Thalia was a mother and not knowing her entire history. “I'm sorry,” Felicity said almost immediately as she realised the words coming out of her mouth.

Thalia took a deep breath before she spoke. “I never said that it was. But you have no idea how hard this is for Oliver. We all make choices that we have to live with both good and bad. My son Ollie will never have the chance to meet his father,” Thalia explained to Felicity taking a deep breath as she looked at Thea.

“Felicity, my sister she knows that you can't forgive Oliver for what he's done. You have to know that every day she fears that she'll never get her Ollie back – yes it was her decision to give him up but now we don't even know where Ollie is now,” Thea and Thalia didn't know if they were ever going to get through to Felicity. Thea looked at Felicity and then at Thalia and back at Felicity again. “You know what Felicity, sometimes my sister speaks from experience. Her son isn't the only one that will never see his father,”

“Felicity please, just trust us Ollie didn't want to hurt you at all. He will always love you. Oliver has a big heart,” Thalia took a step back from Felicity as Laurel, John and Oliver walked into the room. “Ollie, Barry called me to Central City. Wants a bit of help with something that he refuses to talk about,” Felicity smiled awkwardly at Thalia, it was all she could do as they were interrupted.

“Go, we can work things out here,” Thea smiled at her big sister before wrapping her arms around her tightly. “I'll take care of him,”

“I know you can kiddo, you keep an eye on our brother,” Thalia kissed the top of Thea's head returning her little sisters hug. “Ollie, give her time and I'll call you guys once I get into Central City,” With that Thalia left and went straight to Central City she was close to calling Thea to go with her, but she couldn't do that to her sister.

Not long after Thalia had arrived in Central City, she went to the police station where Barry work found herself being dragged aside and into his lab to talk to her. Although Barry wasn't blood, Thalia considered the kid family and was a little confused with what he wanted. Barry closed the door behind them and locked them in the room he wanted to makes sure that both Cisco and Caitlin didn't enter as well. Although Barry trusted Caitlin and Cisco, they didn't need to know what he had been working on as a side project for Thalia.

“Barry, what's this all about?” Thalia raised an eyebrow ass the younger man stood before her, sure she had asked him to do a little investigating for her but she hadn't thought he would get something so soon.

“Thalia, I'm sorry about calling you all the way here,” Barry looked at her and then motioned to his computer. “You need to see this,” on the screen was an image of what looked like her son. “Ollie was seen here just recently,”

“What? When?” Thalia questioned, looking at the screen before her and seeing her little boys face for the first time in months.

“Three days ago, I've searched every building in the city and the only thing I found was this,” Barry had found a small toy that had once belonged to Thalia. “I'm sorry about not calling you earlier but I had to be sure,”

“This was mine, I gave it to Ollie on his first birthday,” Thalia held her sons toy in her hand and looked at Barry. “Where did you find it?”

“An abandoned hotel, it was the only thing there. Believe me I searched every inch of the place,” Barry was a forensic scientist so he had combed every inch of the building. “It didn't take me too long, I searched every inch of the place twice,”

“Can you take me there?” Thalia questioned, pocketing her sons toy and looking to Barry as she spoke.

Barry took Thalia to the hotel where he had found her sons toy. While they were there Thalia closed her eyes, and did one of the spells that John had taught her that they used for tracking. It was one that she had refused to use to find her nephew. When she opened her eyes both her and Barry saw shadows of her son playing on the ground before them with a woman. Thalia smiled at the sight of her little boy and then looked at Barry wondering if he was seeing the same scene as what she was.

“You will find him again. Thalia Queen you are full of wonder. I will help you whenever you need it,” Barry told her before telling her that he could see what she was showing. “He's a smart kid, you can see it in his eyes,” Barry acknowledged that her son was doing what he was told so that he would get to see his mother again.

“He is, he takes after his father and his uncle,” Thalia looked at Barry as she spoke. “Thank you Barry,” Thalia smiled as the scene before them disappeared, she still didn't know who the woman was that had been playing with her son.

“When you find him, call me and I'll be there,” Barry smiled at her, before they left the hotel and he took her back to the train station. “I have to go, you know save the city like you and your brother do,”

Barry left Thalia at the train station to go and fight Zoom, while Thalia returned to Star City. Barry had been tempted to ask Thalia to stay and help him and the others but knew that her mind wouldn't have been on the job after that day. The train ride to Star City felt like forever and by the time she had gotten home she was greeted by a phone call from Thea telling her that Laurel had been injured by Damien Darhk. Thalia raced to the hospital, and was met by Quentin Lance and Thea. When they arrived on the floor that Laurel was on. They all took one look at Oliver and saw the look on his face, that Laurel was gone.

Weeks later and they were faced with Damian Darhk releasing a nuclear attack on the world. Oliver still didn't understand why his sister wouldn't use what she had been taught by John Constantine. Oliver had been told by Barry that his sister had used something while she was there and that it was something that might have been able to help. H.I.V.E and Malcolm Merlyn had taken Thea and held her hostage.

“Thalia, you're coming with us. Thea is in danger,” Oliver told Thalia as he suited up, looking to her as he spoke he could tell that she was confused by what she had missed and had been wondering why the younger of the three hadn't contacted her.

“Malcolm?” Thalia questioned, she had briefly gone back to Los Angeles on a mission to help her family. Oliver shook his head as Thalia ran a hand through her hair and pulled it back.

“And Darhk, Thalia you have to use what John taught you this time,” Oliver begged his sister which wasn't something that he would normally do. Thalia looked at Lyla who had been listening to what Oliver had been saying to her.

“Fine, but I'm leaving Jackson with Felicity. He's one of the best that I know,” Thalia told them before going over to where Oliver had kept her suit. “Scarlet reporting for duty,” she smirked pulling on the suit and turning to face the others.

“What's your weapon of choice?” Lyla questioned, looking at the oldest Queen. Lyla had known about who Thalia was but not to what degree.

“Hey Ollie, where's my crossbow? And the daggers?” Thalia questioned, her crossbow was one of her favourite weapons.

“Wait the three of you are archers?” Lyla questioned, she hadn't seen Thalia in action only Thea and Oliver. Thalia hadn't often taken her crossbow and arrows with her on missions, she generally took her daggers.

“Yeah, I've been doing it since I was a kid. But now is not the time” Thalia replied as Oliver tossed her, her crossbow, arrows and then her daggers all of which she caught.

"Short version, she was also in the League of Assassins," Oliver was oddly proud of his sister for that.

Thalia, Oliver and John went on a mission to save Thea, Thalia doing most of the work. Thalia was able to give Darhk a run for his money in the arts. Darhk could not understand how she was doing it, she wasn't entirely sure herself but knew that her John (Constantine) had something to do with it. Thalia, Oliver and John tracked down Thea and Oliver and Thalia were able to get through to their little sister. When they returned to the surface they found that Darhk had taken Jackson, Felicity, Donna and Curtis Jackson hostage. Curtis had been helping Felicity and her father to stop the rubicon.

“Jackson, call Alex and get him to contact Nyssa, we need all the help that we can get,” Thalia told Jackson who nodded and pulled out his phone.

“Already on it, Alex is already half way here,” Jackson replied seeing that both of them had sent him a text. “Josh is on his way back too,”

Within half an hour Alex and Josh had arrived back at the Arrow cave. Oliver greeted the men and welcomed them in. Alex refused to take off his side arm, as did Joshua. Nyssa wasn't coming she had other business to attend to that included tracking down Thalia's son, her nephew. Darhks men ambushed them within minutes leaving a mess as Thalia, Thea, Oliver, Lyla and John defended it the best they could.

The following morning Oliver made a speech in the city while one of the nuclear missiles headed their way. Felicity and Curtis headed to the roof to try and force it to change its course. They succeeded. When Oliver returned to the Arrow Cave he gave everyone missions and told them he was headed to City Hall to face Darhk. Thalia went with him, they were stronger together – even if Oliver hated to admit it.

“Darhk, you can't win,” Thalia taunted him as Oliver and Darhk fought in the street. Darhk turned his attention to Thalia.

“Scarlet, what are you doing?” Oliver questioned, watching as Thalia summoned a force that she hadn't used in a while.

“When you have a city of hope anything is possible,” Thalia smirked throwing what she had summoned straight at Darhk forcing him backwards. “Trust me,”

As Oliver fought Darhk he told him not to forget that he was in the League of Assassins. Thalia grinned this was what she was waiting to hear. Thalia stopped using the magic that she knew and instead took to her League ways. They defeated Darhk together with the help of the entire city behind them. Darhk being shocked that the woman before him knew the secrets of the League.

After they defeated Darhk, Thea made an announcement “Ollie, I can't do this any more...I'm sorry,” Thea looked to her brother who wrapped his arms around her and told her that she never had to apologise to him.

“Thea, wait up. Come home with me?” Thalia grabbed her sisters hand and the two of them walked from the building together. “Ollie, you know if you ever need us you can call me,”


	8. Save A Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is temporarily the last chapter for the time being.   
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading :) don't worry there is more coming, I just need to do a little catching up on all the shows before I continue the story.

**Chapter 08: Save A Life**

  
Five months later and Oliver was the Mayor of Star City, while still being a vigilante with Felicity as his support. Curtis occasionally helping Felicity and Oliver when they needed help. Thea had become the Oliver's Chief of Staff. John had left Star City and re-enrolled in the Army. Thalia was now going between Star City, Central City and Los Angeles. Nyssa had taken up residency in Los Angeles with Thalia and John Constantine.

“Hey Ollie, can I get you and Thea to pretty please leave Star City and come to Los Angeles?” Thalia asked, she wanted her brothers help with finally finding her son.

'Thalia, is something wrong?' Oliver and Thea where sitting in his office in City Hall, with Quentin standing outside ensuring that no one disturb them. They had Thalia on a video chat.

“Barry told me that he has a lead on where Ollie is,” Thalia was standing in Jackson's security room in her Los Angeles house. “And, Nyssa, suggested that we need your help,”

“Wait, Barry thinks he found Ollie?” Thea spoke looking over at Oliver as she sat on his desk. “He's been looking the whole time hasn't he?”

“Yeah, I didn't tell you about going to Central City before Laurel died. It was because Barry had found something that was related to Ollie,” Thalia explained, it was the first time that she had mentioned it to both of them. “I know told you that I was there, but not why,”

“You did, we'll be there come morning,” Oliver told her, as he glanced at a photo of the three of them as kids.

“Wait! Lia, Oliver is trying to put together a new team,” Thea grinned at Oliver as she spoke telling their sister of Oliver's plan. Thea loved telling Thalia what Oliver refused.

“Really Ollie? I can come home after this if you'd like help?” Thalia laughed, she knew how reluctant Oliver was with accepting any help at all. “I can do it as Scarlet, or myself. But first you need to help me,” there it was the big sister controlling the younger siblings.

Oliver and Thea made their way to Los Angeles to help their sister. As soon as they were in Los Angeles they were greeted by Thalia, Nyssa, Jackson, Joshua and Alex. Thea wrapped her arms around Thalia, then Jackson, Joshua and Alex before stopping at Nyssa. Thalia rolled her eyes at Thea who then hugged Nyssa. Thalia hugged Oliver tightly as Alex mentioned that everyone else would meet them at the house.

“Barry, Caitlin and Cisco are meeting us at the house,” Alex told them, as he motioned for them all to get in the waiting limousine. “Perks of your sister being a famous author,”

“Alex, they know this,” Thalia laughed, looking at both her brother and sister as she did. “Besides, Alex we grew up in a very privileged family,”

“The Queen's are or were billionaire's,” Thea stated, she knew that what Thalia had said had confused her friends. “Don't worry Lia's fortune is totally separate,”

“Josh, go,” this time it was Jackson who spoke.

Once they were at the house, they made their way into what Barry had called the Scarlet lair for whatever reason he had decided. As they walked down the stairs, Oliver pulled Thalia aside as he figured there was something that she was hiding from him. She wasn't just hiding something from him, but from all of them.

“Thalia, what aren't you telling me?” Oliver questioned, Thalia just smiled at him and motioned for him to follow her down to the basement level.

“Wait for it,” was all Thalia answered with a smirk as she looked at Oliver before they heard a scream. “There it is,”

“Roy! What are you doing here?” Thea screamed as soon as she saw that Roy was sitting in the basement.

“I'm kind of living with Thalia at the moment,” Roy said, as he found Thea's arms wrapped around him. “You didn't tell her?”

“Nope, couldn't risk anyone finding out, plus I like seeing her surprised,” Thalia smiled before Jackson and Barry grabbed their attention with a screen that showed Ollie's face. “I can't miss another birthday,”

“What have you got on him?” Oliver looked to the screen that Barry and Jackson were sitting in front of. “Lia you won't, we'll get him back,”

“Speedy, you ready to don that outfit one last time to save your nephew?” Thalia questioned looking at Thea as she spoke and then at Roy. “Don't worry Roy, Alex has something for you,”

Barry, Jackson, Caitlin and Cisco went through everything that they had discovered about where Ollie was being held. Nyssa had been able to confirm that they still believed in the League and were working for Malcolm Merlyn. Malcolm planned on keeping Ollie from his mother as torture. They had only found him because they hadn't moved recently.

“Thalia, Thea and Alex you take the roof, Barry, Nyssa, Roy take the perimeter,” Oliver told them as they started to gear up, he was used to taking control, but not on her territory.

“Ollie this is my home. Besides we need to actually get to Texas first. Barry can you?” Thalia questioned, the younger man nodded and raced off ahead of them.

“How do you plan on getting us all there?” Thea questioned, raising an eyebrow at her sister who turned to John Constantine who had arrived shortly after they had been told where he was.

“Your sister plans on using me,” John told them, pausing before he continued to talk. "And herself," John had a small smirk on his face as he spoke.

"Transportation spells aren't easy and generally take two people. I can get us there, Lyla said to contact her when we were done," Thalia said, she was a little surprised that she had agreed to do it in the first place.

"So, Thalia. What's your plan?" Oliver questioned, looking at Thalia as he zipped up his suit while Thalia and Thea fixed up their respective suits.

“Considering that he's my kid, Speedy, Roy and I will go in. Ollie you do the roof you know because you're so great at that,” Thalia paused noticing that Caitlin and Cisco were staring at her. “My son was named after Oliver, we call him both Ollie and Junior,”

Moments later and Thalia and John were working on transporting them to Texas to where Barry was watching Thalia's son Ollie playing again. Caitlin and Cisco stayed with Jackson and Joshua to monitor their movements, Jackson and Felicity had hacked into satellite and gotten a direct feed of the house that Thalia's son was being held in. Barry kept pacing the perimeter as that was all Thalia would allow for him to do, he may have been fast but Thalia didn't want him endangering her son.

“Barry, I can see you down there. Stay outside!” Thalia exclaimed she was going into the building via the roof, while Thea and Roy went via the doors.

“How are you even seeing me?” Barry questioned, still running as Thalia climbed in one of the windows. “Thalia?”

“A little something that Constantine gave me,” Thalia spoke quietly before she talked with everyone else. “T, Roy, Ollie?”

“Lia, all clear on the ground floor, but I hear something in the basement,” Thea answered, Nyssa entered the same way that Thea had and made quietly made her way downstairs while Roy and Thalia searched the upper levels. “I'm heading down, I'll signal if I find something,” Thea spoke in hushed tones as Thalia and Roy met on the middle level and were welcomed by armed guards which they quickly dispersed.

“Now would be a great time for one of you to join in,” Thalia stated as she and Roy fought some of the ex-league of assassins members that had continued to follow Malcolm after the death of Ra's al Ghul and the disassembly from Nyssa.

Oliver took the opportunity to get into the house, while Barry continued to check the perimeter to make sure that there was no unwanted visitors. Within minutes Thalia, Oliver and Roy had joined Thea and Nyssa in the basement and were dispersing the remaining members.

“Baby, close yours eyes,” Thalia told him as they continued the fighting, they wanted to make sure that Ollie was safe. He didn't need to see what his mother, aunts and uncle were capable of doing.

“Okay,” Ollie closed his eyes tightly as Thalia signalled for Barry to run in and grab her son and meet them on the roof. Barry raced in and grabbed Ollie making sure the young boy held on and ran to the roof.

Thalia knew that if Ollie kept his eyes closed that he wouldn't be sick when he opened his eyes on the roof. Once he was safe Thalia and Nyssa motioned for everyone to clear out of the basement. They were about to do something that she hadn't done in a long time. Thea and Roy did as Thalia and Nyssa said, while Oliver made his way half way up the basement stairs stopping just in time to witness Thalia snapping ones neck while simultaneously throwing her dagger at another's heart. Oliver had never seen his sister kill anyone, and didn't know exactly what she was capable of doing.

As soon as Nyssa and Thalia were certain that everyone was taken care of they re-grouped with the others and Ollie ran to his mother and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Thalia smiled and kissed the top his head before Ollie looked up at his mother and then saw that they weren't alone. Ollie turned around and inched closer to his mother, but as soon as Thea spoke he ran over to her.

“Aunt T!” Ollie grinned and ran over to Thea who pulled her mask and hood off as her nephew stopped in front of her. “I knew that was you and Aunt Nyssa,” Ollie noticed Nyssa standing off to the side.

"Hey munchkin," Thea hugged Ollie, who then stuck close to her as he looked at who was there.

“Lyla, we've got him,” Thalia had, had Jackson patch her through to Lyla so that she knew what was going on.

'Is your boy in one piece?' Lyla questioned as she and Diggle flew to Texas, they had already started to fly there before they received the phone call.

“Yeah, he's in one piece. He knows Speedy is his aunt, and I think he's just figured out who Ollie is," Thalia told her, as she crouched down to Ollie's height. “Hey kiddo, this is your uncle Ollie,” Thalia smiled at him as Oliver removed his hood and mask.

“Mom, is he like you and Aunty T?” Ollie questioned, wrapping his arms tightly around his mother again. Thalia kissed the top of his head and nodded.

“He is,” Thalia laughed standing up and scooping him up in her arms. “They didn't hurt you did they?”

“No, I think they were scared of something,” Ollie answered, his arms still wrapped around his mother.

“Scared of what?” Oliver questioned, looking at his nephew and then at both of his sisters. Oliver walked over to Thalia and her son with his mask in hand.

“I don't know, mommy is he going to ask me lots of questions?” Ollie looked at his Uncle and then up at his mother as he spoke.

“No, he's not darling boy, he's going to wait until we get home,” Thalia smiled at her son as they waited on the roof, and looked at Oliver and rolled her eyes at him he should have known better than to ask questions.

“That's good, I don't like a lot of questions,” Ollie told her and glared at his uncle in the process causing Thea and Thalia to both laugh. The two Oliver's were more alike than they had realised.

Thea and Thalia looked at one another laughing as Lyla and John arrived at lowered a ladder at which point Thalia made sure that that Ollie was holding on to Oliver as tightly as he could as she trusted her brother to get him into the plane safely. Once everyone was safely on the plane including Barry who Thalia had decided didn't need to run back to Central City.

“I've organised for everyone to stay at the house, we have plenty of room,” Thalia stated, she wasn't ready for everyone to go back to their every day lives just yet.

“But Thalia, I have a city to run!” Oliver sighed exasperatedly, Thalia put her hand on her hips and Ollie started to laugh and looked at his uncle.

“Do what my mommy says,” Ollie grinned he had a cheeky smile that looked a lot like Oliver's. “Tell me more about the Green Arrow, please?”


End file.
